My Life
by stranger haena
Summary: She's the music world's Ice Princess, never knowing that she'll be reunited with her Ice Prince. Will she successfully find the missing note she's been looking for?...RyoSaku
1. She ended up as

Hello minna-san!! I am uhh, kinda new here so please spare me with the flames, hehe…

Well, anyway, hope you like it… it's my first fanfic, here goes..

**My Life**

Summary:

Sakuno's grandmother died in front of her very eyes and that's when everything about her started to change. The only thing she could turn to is music. Her hidden talent in playing musical instruments and singing is revealed. Now she's the music world's Ice Princess but she doesn't know that she'll be reunited with her Ice Prince. She finally found the note that had been missing...

**Chapter 1: She ended up as…**

Sakuno was standing in front of a mirror looking at her own reflection. Looking at herself now, she could barely recognize who she is. She still has that long hair with her. She turns to it whenever she's bored or doesn't have anything to do. Her clothes now usually consists of the color black, red or silver. But since her wardrobe is so big, it still contains so much clothes. Her small heart-shaped face is already matured together with her body. She's glad that she long ago grew out of her baby fats.

In fact the thing that went 'under the biggest renovation' was her attitude. No longer the shy, stuttering and clumsy girl, Sakuno is now a confident young lady that overcomes any challenge that is given to her. Even though the exchange was how she looks at life and how she treats others. She's sometimes rude to those people that irritate her but, it doesn't leave an impression that she is a rude girl. She's still a human with a good heart after all. But in every good heart is a bad side and that's just what she shows if something or someone provokes it.

Some people say that she should really go back to her 'old self'. And this annoys her so much. it's not that she doesn't like her old self. She's just happy the way she is.

'_Those people should learn to keep off from other people's business.'_

They always tell her that she should get over her grandmother's death but did they ever think that it had crossed her mind already? She was trying to forget the horrible accident that she saw with her very eyes. But, it was hard due to the nightmares that remind her of it. When those nightmares started clouding her dreams every night, that's when she found a good way of letting it out. She wasn't able to talk to anybody, so she started writing her emotions. It wasn't long before she added rhythm to the things she had written with her guitar. It was given to her by her grandmother as a birthday gift, when she found out her hidden talent in playing musical instuments.

After graduating from college, she asked Mr. Inoue for a job in the entertainment industry. Since, she had taken the music course and had been taking guitar lessons with the money her grandma left her, Mr. Inoue replied a 'yes' easily. Now she is a rock singer in Japan. Having gigs here and there, it's not much of a problem.

Sakuno looked at her clock and realized she was going to be late for their practice if she still hang around her house. So, with everything settled she got to her car and sped off to the bar Tomoka told her to go to. Yeah, I know why did Tomoka get in the picture? That's just because she is part of Sakuno's band.

Tomoka is the lead guitarist and second voice while Sakuno is the lead singer and rhythm for guitar. You might wonder who else is in the band? Well, I'll tell you. An is the bass guitar and surprisingly Horio was their drummer.

**STUDIO PRACTICE…**

Arriving at the studio she quickly parked her car and walked in the studio carrying her guitar with her. She was wearing a fitted white t-shirt printed with 'GIRLS ROCK' and a glittered red electric guitar at the center, black leather-like mini skirt and knee high boots and a scarf loosely surrounding her neck. Her coat was thrown at the couch inside the big studio.

"Sakuno!! Where have you been?" Tomoka, her oh-so-cheerful best friend asked her worriedly. As if Sakuno was gone for twenty-four hours and now she found her. Tomoka matured even though sometimes her attitude says otherwise, same goes with Horio.

"Why? I'm 5 minutes early Tomo-chan, so stop over reacting." Sakuno replied raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Tomoka was confused then she looked at the clock. "Right, uhh, I didn't notice that, hehe" she laughed nervously.

"That's because you don't look at the clock loud mouth." Horio suddenly told Tomoka which fueled their fight.

"Love quarrel again? I'm getting sick of this."An said while looking at them and then she turned to Sakuno "Hello there, Ice Princess." She smiled, calling Sakuno by her screen name. Teasing her, knowing that she doesn't like her friends calling her that. An's one of Sakuno's closest friends. She still looks the same although her hair's longer. She's the oldest in the group and she sometimes does the paperworks for their band. Sometimes, because it's usually their leader, Sakuno, and their manager, Inoue-san, that does it. She's also the one who stops Horio and Tomoka when their bickering goes overboard. It may ruin their relationship and nobody wants that.

"Don't call me that." Sakuno said then started getting ready for practice. She was tuning her guitar and doing some warm-ups, and An did the same. After seeing the two, Horio and Tomoka stopped blabbering and followed the unspoken order of their leader.

"Guys you ready?" Sakuno asked eyeing each one of them.

"Let's get this over with." An answered then the other two just nodded their heads.

The song started with a drum roll from Horio and in came the guitarists.

(A/N: The song is God Knows By Aya Hirano)

_kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru gomen ne nani mo dekinakute itami wo wakachiau koto sae anata wa yurushite kurenai_

_muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu senaka mukete satteshimau on the lonely rail_

_watashi tsuiteiku yo donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae kitto anata wa kagayaite koeru mirai no hate yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni my way kasanaru yo ima futari ni God bless..._

_todokete atsuku naru omoi wa genjitsu tokashite samayou aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai anata e afuredasu Lovin' you_

_semete utsukushii yume dake wo egakinagara oikakeyou for your lonely heart_

_yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou watashi kakugo shiteru kurai mirai datte  
tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne my wish kanaetai noni subete wa God knows..._

_anata ga ite watashi ga ite hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara kizuato nazoru_

_dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae kitto anata wa kagayaite koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni my way kasanaru yo ima futari ni God bless..._

"That was very good!" Horio said to them.

"You wanna practice once more?" Tomoka asked Sakuno.

"Don't strain yourself too much, rest for a while." She told them.

"Oh yeah Sakuno, Mr. Inoue told me that the Seigaku Regulars invited us to their reunion AND fortunately it's at the same bar we're gonna have our gig later." Tomoka told her.

"Seigaku? All of them?" Sakuno sounded surprised since she hadn't seen them in a year and another reminder of her grandma too.

"Yes! All of them! With Ryoma-sama!!" Tomoka squealed leaving Horio jealous.

Sakuno twitched at that name. _'Oh no, I wonder what will happen?'_

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**

Disclaimer: PRINCE OF TENNIS and Aya Hirano's song "God Bless" is not mine.

Did you like it? Please tell me your comments and suggestions by leaving a review.


	2. The Reunion

HHONTONI GOMENASAI!!! GOMENASAI!!! SUMIMASEN!!! SUMIMASEN!!! I haven't been able to update ever since I posted this fic. Hope you aren't mad reader (if there are any -sigh-). I was just too hooked up in reading stories here AND too many schoolworks. Although, you might not care about that.

Thank you all for those that reviewed. ARIGATOGOZAIMASU!!!!

**My Life**

** Chapter 2**: The Reunion

"Reunion…ka?" Sakuno muttered remembering the Seigaku days.

"Un!" Tomoka nodded becoming so cheerful that Sakuno get to give her a reply after spacing out without herself noticing.

"So, Sakuno-chan, will you attend?" Ann asked after leading Horio out of the room they were practicing in. It won't be much of a secret, whatever it is they will talk about, she just sensed that Sakuno didn't like his company that much.

"I don't know." Sakuno said honestly. She doesn't know if she'll attend or not. They have it every year but she would just disappear without the others knowing. She sneaks out whenever no one's looking, so it's not much of attending, ne? She, herself, doesn't know why she does that. Maybe something's missing? That she didn't know.

She suddenly remembered her grandma and kind of felt sad, although her face remained emotionless. She wondered why everybody leaves her. When she was still a little child, her parents died leaving her to be with her grandma, and before she entered her last year in college her grandma died.

Then, she remembered Echizen. He left them. After so many years of entering the U.S. Open he still hadn't returned to Japan. Oops! Erase. Erase. Tsk.

Sakuno looked at the time in her cell phone, thinking of going out for awhile. She then stood up told Tomoka and Ann that she'l be at the park.

"Oi, chotto matte! Ryuzaki! Change of plans!" She looked at Horio and told him to go on. "Inoue-san told me we're going to have a concert later at the stadium near the park, 6:00 later this evening."

**AT THE PARK….**

The sound of metal colliding with another was heard when a certain young man bought his favorite Ponta in the vending machine near the park. He was finally back after earning so many awards in the Grand Slams held every year. Not that HE ever got tired of playing TENNIS. He won't admit it out loud but he missed Japan so much. HE who was named Echizen Ryoma is now in Japan zipping his own favorite Ponta. Sitting in a bench of the park near a stadium. Almost everybody who he had seen today was heading towards it. He doesn't know why, though.

He's currently waiting for Momo-sempai, who he hadn't seen for years, to go and fetch him here for some 'party' reasons, he says. _'What's he up to anyway? Che' _

His thoughts was cut off by the loud apologizing of a 10 year old kid to someone who really loves black. Well, he can tell it just by looking the way she is dressed.

He didn't really care who that is. It's just that there's something about her that makes him feel…nostalgic. Nostalgic, eh? Something's nagging him to go and look at her face a bit closer just to make sure that she is the familiar face he's been imagining, which was a real blur.

The girl didn't make any sound even when the kid has ran away from her. Maybe just in a hurry?

He was about to look closer when the girl with extremely long hair down looked at him straight on the eye. Her eyes… too familiar. Hair too long. Chotto! There was only one girl with that description that he had encountered in his whole life. What was her name again?

"Che." He said annoyed of his own thoughts.

The girl was surprised when he suddenly spoke but kept it inside. Echizen Ryoma was back. They knew he had won. The old gang always knew. Tezuka-sempai, Fuji-sempai, Oishi-sempai, Eiji-sempai, Inui-sempai, Kawamura-sempai, Kaidoh-sempai, Momo-sempai, Kachiro, Katsuo, Horio, Tomo-chan and Ann.

Ugh. She was tired of that. She walked to him and made sure that he was Echizen Ryoma. He didn't budge. Cap, tennis bag, clothes, eyes, hair..

"Mada mada dane"

…even his voice was all RYOMA. "Oi, what did you say?" she got pissed at that.

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma repeated, smirking at her. Sakuno Ryuzaki wasn't yet able to shield her feelings from the outside world so much. That's why now she had vein popping in her head like mad. But it disappeared as soon as he saw it.

She suddenly smiled at him, almost a sad smile. Then told him "Okairinasai, Ryoma-kun" _I guess this wiil be the last time I'll call him that._

He felt warm all of a sudden. But, having a soft voice saying that to him, he can't help but smile, "Tadaima, Sakuno" he whispered her name.

"And here I thought you would forget my name, Echizen-san." She told him removing the smile she showed him earlier and taking steps back. "I'll be going now. Company's here, ja!" with that she ran away.

'_Echizen—san?"_ he thought. He just shrugged it off and drank his Ponta. "Oi, Echizen!"

a childish voice shouted to him far-off followed by "O'chibi, nya!". He turned around and there they were. Seigaku ex-regulars in all their mighty glory. And he was sure that the one who called him was Momo and Eiji.

In a split second, they were all beside him greeting, congratulating him and hugging him (courtesy of Momo and Eiji, of course). It was such a nice feeling.

"Momo-sempai, hanaze! Where are we going anyway?" Ryoma finally said.

"We're going to watch a concert of course, nya!" Eiji supplied the answer for him.

"Whose concert?" Ryoma asked looking at each one of them after being released by Momo. They all had knowing smiles which he didn't like, except for Tezuka while Kaidoh kept on hissing which he also didn't like.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

Here it is!! Hope you like it! I'll try making this story more interesting, ja ne!!**  
**


	3. The Concert

**My Life**

**Chapter 3: **The Concert

**BACKSTAGE **

Sakuno wasn't nervous at all. She had so many performances since she started her career and this crowd is not even half of the people that had watched her. Not that she was bragging about it.

The 'Ice Princess' looked at the crowd, from the backstage. She sighed, not for anyone to see. She wondered how it felt like if her obaa-chan was here to watch her perform. But, as we all know, that will never happen. With her seeing her obaa-chan, that is. Ryuzaki Sumire will always watch her from wherever she is, that's why Sakuno stopped thinking about it already.

Oh hell, why is she becoming so emotional again? Well, whatever the reason is she wanted it to go away and never come back. Earlier, she didn't even know why she called that Echizen by his first name AGAIN with the -kun, and she even smiled at him! What's wrong with her?! She never did that in front of other people! NEVER!! Since she always thought that all of them goes away after everything they would go through. It pissed her off more when she saw her sempais sitting in the front seats, together with Ryoma.

She was thankful she got this career because she get to put out all her thoughts and emotions in her songs. Although, her personality changes on-stage, it's alright for her. And this concert will probably be the same like her other performances. She always showed her best and that's what the audience like from her. Her fans actually made her screen name when she was starting her career. Based from her skills, talents, and attitude, they called her 'ICE PRINCESS'. Whenever she's on-stage she makes everybody look only at her because of her amazing talents. But whenever she's off-stage, she has this cold attitude that can't be seen if she's on-stage. Why she has that still is a mystery to all of them though.

While she was thinking, she turned around but was met with,

"Sakuno-chan!!" An and Tomo's voice met her. She just raised her eyebrow in response.

"It's almost time. We're going to be up that stage in a short while." An said looking at Sakuno and then at the crowd outside. "There sure are many people out there."

"Of course An! All of the people in this town loves our dear Sakuno-chan" Tomo told An hugging Sakuno, which the girl didn't protested at.

"Oh my!" Horio, their annoying band mate, butted in their conversation, which earned a shriek from the two girls. That leaves Sakuno looking blankly at him, knowing what he'll be saying. He's just so readable.

"What? I'm not a ghost?" he told An and Tomo, then turned to the crowdand told them what caused him to suddenly butt in their conversation.. "With my twelve years of tennis experience and 8 years of playing drums, I have no doubt those 9 men ARE the legendary Seigaku Regulars." Horio said, nodding with eyes closed.

"Huh?" Tomo and An said, turning their head to the crowd. With that, they filled their sights with, as Horio said, the legendary Seigaku Regulars.

"I didn't notice them earlier." Tomo said. "Me neither." An second the motion.

"This makes things more exciting!!" Horio exclaimed.

"It's good that you're all warmed up. I checked everything when I got here, so what do you say, let's make the audience rock?" Sakuno told all of them and got a "YEAH!" as a reply.

**AUDIENCE **

"Ara!! Momo's not here!" Eiji almost shouted, causing Oishi to tone down his voice.

"Momo-sempai told me he needs to go somewhere." Ryoma answered his hyperactive sempai's hidden question.

"Oh, is that so, O'chibi?(little boy) I wonder where he's gone to." Eiji told himself.

"Fushuuu. That idiot must be meeting with his girlfriend again. Fushuuuu." Kaidoh hissed and glared at nobody in particular.

"Kaoru-chan??" Eiji called him the name he knows his kouhai doesn't want them to call him. Just for teasing.

"You sound jealous Kaidoh-sempai." Ryoma's teasing smirk added and joined with Eiji.

"You're an idiot, aren't you? Why would I be jealous of that moron?" Kaidoh's glare is now affixed to Ryoma.

"There's a 90 percentchance you're jealous because Momo has a girlfriend already. The 10 percent would be..." Inui's data-reading was cut-off by Fuji who noticed the others trying to irritate Kaidoh by teasing him.

"Ne, Kaidoh, isn't it about time you had a girlfriend? You already have a stable job and other things that a girl wants, what's keeping you from having one?" the closed-eyed, smiling tensai teased him and added "Unless you're a..."

"Momo!! BURNING!!" Kawamura, who happened to see Momo searching for them and found a tennis racket that appeared out of nowhere, shouted.

"AH! Taka-san thanks!" Momo said, sitting beside Ryoma after removing the racket from Kawamura's hands.

"Nya! Where did you go Momo-chan??" Eiji and the others diverted their attention to Momo. "Fushuuuuu!!" Kaidoh hissed. _'For once, I could be thankful to the idiot.' He sighed mentally._

"That was nothing! Nothing at all!! Ahahaha" Momo laughed at himself. "C'mon the concert's about to start. Let' watch now, shall we?" He added when they notice their curious stares.

"Che. Why should I watch when you won't even tell me who's performing?" Ryoma muttered which went unnoticed because of the crowd's cheers for the performer/s.

The others left that part unknown for him. When he had asked them earlier, they just quickly grabbed him to this place. Well, nothing left to do. Might as well try to enjoy this since he's in his own vacation.

**CONCERT **

Once the lights had turned off and the only remaining lights were almost all red, the crowd went crazy. They were like animals that just came out of the cage! The bassist, guitar and drums started playing. Only the lead vocalist is missing from the group, but they still got a lot of reactions from their own fans.

When Sakuno emerged from below with her guitar, the crowd went wild! You could feel the vibration of the instruments from the band and the shouts of the audience in the whole stadium! They were a really big hit!

"Konbanwa!! Genki ka?!" Sakuno asked the audience and she got their affirmative answer. She looked at Horio, Ann, and Tomo to tell them that they are about to start the real show. By the time they started it, the crowd was in awe. They really do rock! Especially when you see them perform LIVE!

(A/N: God Knows By Aya Hirano)

_kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru gomen ne nani mo dekinakute itami wo wakachiau koto sae anata wa yurushite kurenai_

_muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu senaka mukete satteshimau on the lonely rail_

_watashi tsuiteiku yo donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae kitto anata wa kagayaite koeru mirai no hate yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni my way kasanaru yo ima futari ni God bless..._

_todokete atsuku naru omoi wa genjitsu tokashite samayou aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai anata e afuredasu Lovin' you_

_semete utsukushii yume dake wo egakinagara oikakeyou for your lonely heart_

_yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou watashi kakugo shiteru kurai mirai datte tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne my wish kanaetai noni subete wa God knows..._

_anata ga ite watashi ga ite hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara kizuato nazoru_

_dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae kitto anata wa kagayaite koeru mirai no hate yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni my way kasanaru yo ima futari ni God bless..._

"You want another song? Here!! Eat this!" Sakuno asked/shouted to the crowd. But still enjoying herself while still on stage. The next song played immediately.

(A/N: Rose by ANNA inspi' NANA)

_When I was darkness at that time fueteru kuchibiru Heya no katasumi de I cry Mogakeba mogaku hodo tsukisasaru kono kizu  
Yaburareta yakusoku hurt me_

_Nobody can save me Kamisama hitotsu dake Tomete saku you na my love_

_I need your love I'm a broken rose Maichiru kanashimi your song Ibasho nai kodoku na my life_

_I need your love I'm a broken rose. Oh baby, help me from frozen pain With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me_

_I wanna need your love... I'm a broken rose, I wanna need your love..._

_When you were with me at that time Anata no kage wo oikakete Hadashi de kakemekete stop me Tozaseba tozasu hodo motsureteku kono ai Yuruyaka ni yasashiku kiss me_

_Nobody can save me Kogoeru bara no you ni Yasashiku nemuritai my tears_

_I need you love. I'm a broken rose. Kareochiru kanashimi my soul Kuzureochiru kodoku na little girl_

_I need you love. I'm a broken rose. Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me_

_I wanna need your love…I'm a broken rose, I wanna need your love…_

_I need your love I'm a broken rose Maichiru kanashimi your song Ibasho nai kodoku na my life_

_I need your love I'm a broken rose. Oh baby, help me from frozen pain With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me_

_I wanna need your love… I was a broken rose, I wanna need your love…_

It was still the second song and everybody, including the performers were already sweating so much. It was the best Live performance Sakuno's band ever had. And this was one of the rare moments she gladly shows others that she is happy. The band had told the crowd "Arigato!!" (Thank You) so many times. Each time they said it, the crowd would go wild.

**Audience**

Meanwhile, what would a stoic person do while watching this kind of performance?

Two persons can answer that question:

Tezuka Kunimitsu and Echizen Ryoma.

They seem to be out of place when you look at them, really. But, they don't actually feel that way. Especially Ryoma.

He had been observing the band's vocalist ever since she came out of the stage and he has no doubt that she was the person she talked earlier before his sempais saw him at the park. His mind wasn't betraying him, it's not weak anymore. She is Ryuzaki Sakuno. He never knew she had any other talents beside cooking. He thought there was nothing else on her talent list. Not that he really cared when they were schoolmates and she is his tennis coach's granddaughter. Whatever.

He wondered what caused her talents to come out. Okay, maybe he was thinking of her _a bit too much_.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I'm sorry!! **(if I wasn't able to update this story for a long time, for making you wait, if this chapter/this story doesn't suit your taste -although that's not my fault anymore-) Really sorry!! I've wanted to update this fic for so longbut whenever I try, it's either my thoughts don't get organized or there would be so many interruptions.

PRINCE OF TENNIS, God Knows and Rose is not mine.

I would like to thank everybody that reviewed. Thank you for reading this fic.

rebeccasanfujieijilvr, BLUEMENTRIT,SuChAbAKa,drearymoments, 'kawaiihanah,disneyrulz23, anangelwithnoname, mei na, ukyouchrono,When-Plushies-Attack, fightergirl009, Nina Natsu, TheFirstTime, lil.ramen.lover, RyoMaNoKaWaII15, final frost bite fantasy, SesshoumaruXRin, phoe2k, kittygoesmeow, stardog252,nightingale101, nightingale101, astig3422,libertykid


	4. The Party

Thank you very much for those who reviewed!! It made me write this chapter.

BLUEMENTRIT - Yup!! Those are the next words.. You guessed it correctly! I'm glad you reviewed again.

rebeccasanfujieijilvr, Hanako-chan (!Onee-chan!), midnight-attraction - Thank you!! Your comments made me smile..

I'll do my best to make it interesting. Well, I've been thinking of the band's name and just came up with ICE since Sakuno is the Ice Princess. I hope it sounds okay for you guys.

**MY LIFE**

**Chapter 4: The Party**

By the end of the Ice's concert, everybody that attended it had a big smile on their faces and everybody can feel the effects of the songs Sakuno sang. The fans have been singing together with Sakuno during her songs but some preferred to just listen to her amazing voice and watch her do her wonders on stage. They weren't expecting this much of impact, well maybe they did, but this was more than they expected. Their manager, Mr. Inoue was very proud of them. The regulars were glad that they were able to watch them perform Live.

But of course the happiest persons in the stadium were the performers. Horio, Ann, and Tomoka felt great for being able to play their own instruments with Sakuno's voice and Sakuno's compositions. She was a great composer. You could feel all her emotions in her songs. Although it depends on what she was feeling while writing it. Most of it had the feeling of loneliness and they all know the reason why. They understand her. That's why they play with her to support all of these emotions and one day help her write more happy compositions.

Sakuno was satisfied with what the audience had showed her. It made her want to sing more. She loved singing without a doubt. But, there's still something missing inside of her. There's still a hole but she doesn't know what she should do or what she should have to fill it. Maybe it was because of loneliness? Yes, loneliness. All the people that she had known for years had that in mind. You could hear it from her voice, even with the bass, guitar, and drums blended into it.

But, she doesn't want to talk about it with anybody. She thinks that she's fine already. She doesn't need anyone to take care of her. All she needs is herself, her guitar and to sing, she'll be all right with that. She can work and be able to do whatever she likes. That's what she wants. She doesn't need to talk to anyone and be emotional, ne?

**BACKSTAGE (stadium)...**

"All of you did a great job!" Mr. Inoue exclaimed when all of them came to the backstage. He had a big smile plastered on his face and he can't remove it, not yet. The band that has been with the Ice Princess since she started her career had also earned a lot of fans. They were together from the beginning and they don't have any intention of changing the band members. They prefer it that way.

Ann, Tomo, Horio and Sakuno are now sitting on the chairs of their dressing room and they already changed their clothes for the upcoming party. They still have energy after their exhausting performance, so they all agreed on attending it. But it would've been all right for Sakuno either way. "Oh yeah, I forgot that--"

"Inoue-san, when will be our next live?" Sakuno asked wanting to perform again in a big place. She never gets tired of it.

"Well, that's what I was saying BEFORE I was so rudely interrupted." he glanced at Sakuno, who was still impassive, then returned to what he was saying. "I know you're all tired but can you play in the bar and restaurant where the party will be held? The owner wasn't able to watch the concert and I would like to let her hear all of you play." Mr. Inoue hesitantly told them. The others just looked at Sakuno although they know what her answere will be. "Let's go." They took that as a yes.

They have gone to the bar with Mr. Inoue's car since it was big enough for the band and him. During the 10 minutes ride there, Tomoka asked, "Where are the Seigaku Regulars?" and Ann answered that they were all in the bar already. She knew since Momo texted her. Tomoka just nodded and became more excited about seeing the regulars. Horio didn't know how to calm her down. Mr. Inoue just kept driving while Sakuno just looked at the Tokyo night sky.

**SHIBA's Bar and Restaurant...**

"Oi, don't you think the name of this place sounds familiar?" Horio told the others and looked at Mr. Inoue. They were entering the backdoor since the owner asked him to let her talk to them first in private. "Don't you remember? It's the name of the owner of this bar and restaurant. She really is a annoying, you know. Asking me to let you perform after your concert and letting her have an exclusive interview of Ice. She has too many requests! Just because she was my assistant when we were in a publishing company for a Sports Magazine!" Mr. Inoue told Horio, showing a really annoyed face.

"Heh..Your assistant? It does ring a bell." Ann said thoughtfully.

_'Shiba Saori-san' Sakuno thought. _

"AH!" Tomoka exclaimed. "Shiba-san right? Yeah, I remember her. I didn't like her when we were in middle school because she doesn't want to join our Echizen Ryoma fan club though she keeps on taking pictures of him."

"I didn't join because he wasn't the only tennis player I was writing an article on. But maybe he's my favorite." Saori quickly came into view, sitting in a chair. She had the same face. She even looked the same when the others were still in middle school. Her hair was longer and she was wearing the latest fashion.

"Woah!! Shiba-san! You look so pretty." Ann and Tomoka's eyes widened. "I thought you would look much more older." Horio butted in. Saori's eyebrow twitched. "I guess you thought wrong." she told him.

Shiba Saori is now an editor of a music magazine. She thought that maybe changing the things she writes isn't a bad idea. And since she didn't want to go too far away from her 'senior', Mr. Inoue, she chose that kind of magazine. She started this bar and restaurant business after graduating from university. (She decided to study again for this business)

"Sakuno-chan, how are you?" Ms. Shiba asked Sakuno, who looked at her and answered, "I'm fine." Saori smiled and went to her side.

"I'm glad that you're still able to talk. I thought you were shut-in when you're off the stage since Inoue-san told me you don't open your mouth when you are. He also told me that you changed up to the point that you're hard-headed, rude, and" Ms. Shiba stopped talking. Sakuno was starting to kill Mr. Inoue with her deadly glare. Mr. Inoue sweat dropped and moved at the back of Tomo.

"Shiba!! This is your fault!" he shouted. "What? I was only telling the truth!" Ms. Shiba told him. Sakuno started walking towards Mr. Inoue but stopped when she heard someone screaming, "Ah! Minna, they're here!!"

_'No! I don't want to see them!' _Sakuno thought. But it's too late to go now, since Mr. Inoue is blocking her path and his eyes are telling her to turn around and face them. She sighed, closed her eyes and gripped on her guitar case more tightly, and finally turned around to face the people she didn't want to see. But, why doesn't she want to see them? They have planned so many reunions beforehand and all of them were present, except for a certain tennis prodigy. Maybe that's the reason why she doesn't want to see them. Once you had laid your eyes on one of the regulars, you are bound to see that prodigy filling your eyes with that twenty-six year old looks of his.

The person who screamed was Oishi. The others entered quickly with Momo and Eiji leading them.

"Konbanwa."(good evening), "Domo."(hello), "O hisashiburi desu ne?"(long time no see), "Yo!" -- were the greetings of the 9 men who entered in the private room.

"Sempai-tachi!"(seniors) Horio, Ann and Tomoka shouted followed with, "Echizen!/Ryoma-sama!"

"Nya! All of you did a wonderful job on your concert. Although that was my first time watching you, I knew you are the best rockers on this whole planet!" Eiji excitingly said, hugging each member of the band tightly.

"Eiji!" Oishi tried to scold him, still being embarrassed by his doubles partner.

"Hmm.. Are we allowed to sit?" Fuji said with his smiling face.

"Sure! Inoue-san, Ann-chan, Horio-kun, Tomo-chan, and Sakuno-chan, too." Ms. Shiba told them and sat down too. The room reserved only for her and her guests was huge. The long table and the couch-like seats were just enough for them to have a comfortable conversation.

"I'm glad you found us. I thought you'll get lost." chuckled.

"It was a big place but we were able to remember your instructions." Tezuka answered for all of them. They chatted after that and Saori asked questions to the band and took note of it for her newest article.

"Anyway, I thought this is a party for the staff and selected people ONLY? Why are there so many people out there?" Momo said and visualized what he saw earlier before they entered this room. There sure was a lot of people. Eiji nodded agreeing with what Momo said.

"I think the news spread about Ice performing here tonight. And also about the party." Kawamura indicated from what he heard from the people around the bar. Sakuno stood up, the others looked at her. "Practice." she told them and they nodded.

"We'll follow later Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka told Sakuno.

"Sakuno-chan changed so much, ne?" Eiji told everyone when Sakuno left. They nodded. Ryoma was curious. Yeah, that's what he observed too. She changed SO much. He can't really believe that she IS Ryuzaki Sakuno. Maybe she's really not? But that's impossible. Why she changed, that's what he wanted to know. He stood up and excused himself.

**PERFORMERS' LOUNGE...**

Sakuno was holding her guitar. Warming up earlier for the band's sudden gig. Her hands did everything it needed while her mind was out in space. If it wasn't for the chance of playing her guitar and sing her heart out, she would've planned her escape now. Too bad she can't resist it. She sighed, there's nothing else she could do now. Might as well take advantage of it.

She heard footsteps behind the door and thought that it was her bandmates putting down her guitar and standing up, she got ready to playfully scold them for being a bit _earlier_. She was in the mood anyway.

The door opened slightly and she began her ranting. "What are you doing here? You know full well that I want all of you with me exactly twenty minutes before the performance and you come here ten minutes earlier?"

"What's wrong with being early? At least they get to meet you before your performance." An unexpected voice came as a reply.

Sakuno was shocked but didn't let him see it. Ryoma just barged in the room and picked up her guitar like it was his, like it was no big deal!!

"What are you doing here, Echizen-kun?" Sakuno asked him in a low voice, glaring fully at him. Nobody else had touched that guitar of hers. As in NOBODY else but HER. And now he was touching it, examining it closely.

"Heh.. _Ryuzaki_, so now you're calling me _Echizen-kun_? Last time I checked youe had called me _Ryoma-kun_, then not too long after that you called me _Echizen-san_. What other honorifics do you want to add to my name?" Ryoma lazily answered her. He's going to check up to what extent can her newly found attitude get herself, with him annoying her.

"I don't care whatever I should call you, as long as you keep your hands off my guitar." she walked closer to him and got ready to get her dark red guitar back. Her hands were about to grab the said target but Ryoma held it higher, out of her he had bcome taller than her, it was an effective way to piss her off.

"Give. It. Back." she glared at him and he met it with the same intensity. Because of his height, he had to lean down to lean closer and accept the challenge for a glaring contest.

"What if I don't want to?"

"What do you want?" Sakuno tossed a question at him. It was obvious he wanted something.

Ryoma thought for a while, continuously meeting her glare with his own. He straightened up then told her, "Why don't you give me a favor and teach me how to play this thing?"

She didn't expect that. Had anyone ever imagined this guy being interested in learning something that is so-not-tennis-related? This perked up her curiosity. She wondered why he wanted her to teach him instead of going to a music school which can bring him more knowledge about how to play a guitar. She just set the questions aside first. She'll just ask him later on. maybe he was just kidding.

For the reason of wanting to get her guitar back, she agreed. He smirked. When he was about to reach for her guitar he raised it higher which made her shoot an annoyed look at him.

"In one condition," he started. She raised one eyebrow indicating him to go on and get it over with. "Call me Ryoma-kun." He gave her the guitar she, obviously, cherished so much then walked out of the door. Leaving the long haired Ice Princess looking curious. Sakuno just patiently waited for her bandmates to meet her there.

* * *

Good thing the Performers' Lounge was on the way to the restrooms. Ryoma entered it and fortunately found the place without any occupants. It was exclusive for performers and Ms. Shiba's guests. No wonder it was empty.

He thought of what he should do next. The favor he asked from Sakuno was actually just made on the spot. Although he did want to learn how to play that thing. He wanted to know why she changed and the only thing he could think of is to get to know her more. _'Don't get me wrong, I just want to check if my deceased coach's granddaughter is doing well and know the reason why she had a new personality.'_ he thought. Is that really it?

**LAST PERFORMANCE FOR THE NIGHT...**

The bar was getting more and more crowded and it's midnight already. They took the chance to watch Ice perform since the news spread that they will perform for this bar's owner since she wasn't able to watch their concert.

This time, Sakuno was the first person to enter the stage. She grabbed the mic and turned to the audience. "Konbanwa. Ice desu." (We're the Ice) They immediately started after that.

(A/N: Glamorous Sky by Mika Nakashima)

_akehanashita mado ni mawaru ranbu no DEEP SKY AH aoide... "kurikaesu hibi ni nan no imi ga aru no?" AH sakende... tobidasu GO_

_hakitsubushita ROCKING SHOES haneageru PUDDLE FURASSHUBAKKU kimi wa CLEVER AH, REMEMBER_

_ano niji wo watatte ano asa ni kaeritai ano yume wo narabete futari aruita GLAMOROUS DAYS_

_"akewatashita ai ni nan no kachi mo nai no?" AH nageite... hakidasu GO nomihoshite ROCK N'ROLL iki agaru BATTLE FURASSHUBAKKU kimi no FLAVOR AH REMEMBER_

_ano hoshi wo atsumete kono mune ni kazaritai ano yume wo tsunaide futari odotta GLAMOROUS DAYS Mm... glamorous DAYS  
nemurenai yo!_

_SUNDAY MONDAY inazuma TUESDAY WEDNESDAY THURSDAY yukibana... OH... FRIDAY SATURDAY nanairo EVERYDAY yamikumo kieru FULL MOON kotaete boku no koe ni_

_ano kumo wo haratte kimi no mirai terashitai kono yume wo kakaete hitori aruku yo GLORIOUS DAYS_

_ano niji wo watatte ano asa ni kaeritai ano yume wo narabete futari aruita GLAMOROUS DAYS_

_GLAMOROUS SKY..._

-- The audience, once again, showed their approval of the band and the song. That show lasted for 45 minutes.

After Ice's last performance the people gradually went back to their homes got their good night's/good morning sleep. The only peopleleft were Ms. Shiba and the others. Mr. Inoue already had already gone back to his wife after announcing that the band will stop their tour there and have a one monthrest before going back to their schedule. Ice positively responded and he quickly rode his car, saying his goodbye in the process.

They had been drinking and talking throughout their private reunion but none of them got drunk. They were recalling their middle school memories because that was the time when Ryoma was present with them. And now that he had already come to their reunion, they can't afford to make him feel out of place. They tell him some of their interesting experiences whilehe's away, though.

"It's good to have this once a year, ne?" Tomo told Horio and the others while going out of SHIBA's.

"Yeah. and it's a good thing we're complete until the end of it." An said then glanced at Sakuno, who were looking at the peaceful streets.

"How will you go home guys?" Ms. Shiba asked them, wanting to make sure that they will be safe. Inui answered for the regulars.

"We brought our cars with us but Eiji will ride Oishi's since his sister borrowed his car. Same goes for Fuji but he will ride with me together with Tezuka. Echizen's car arrived when we got here."

"I'm guessing An will be with Momo and Tomo will be with Horio?" Ms. Shiba asked and they nodded. "What about you, Sakuno?" Everyone turned to the said girl. They caught her rubbing her eyes, though she quickly stopped the act when she heard her name.

"I'll walk." she murmured but enough for the others to hear. They were surprised at her answer. "I'll walk to the stadium, get my car, then go to my house." Now she answered it completely but Ms. Shiba still didn't agree with her idea. If it wasn't for the sleepiness that's creeping in her system, Sakuno would have ignored Ms. Shiba and walked ahead. But, this time, she won't be able to do that. There was silence but then,

"I know!" Tomoka squealed at her brilliant idea and looked at Sakuno. "Why don't you ride with Ryoma-sama?!" The others, not so surprised baout her idea but thanked her anyway, gave a thumbs up and looked at Ryoma, waiting for his answer.

Ryoma just shrugged it off thinking that maybe it's not that bad. They all said their goodbyes and quickly got in their own cars.

Sakuno just quietly got in Ryoma's car and quickly gave him the direction to her house once. She dozed off quickly after that. Ryoma observed the once shy little girl, with hair too long, sleeping beside him while he drove towards their house. She had her earphones on and he could hear loud music coming from it, since he didn't bother openng the radio. How could the girl sleep with loud sounds blaring directly at her ears? She's such a weird girl indeed. The guitar he snatched from her earlier was in its case, held by the girl real tightly.

He stopped staring at her and brought his attention back to the road. He'll just wake her up when they get there. He doesn't want to be caught staring, anyway.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Again, PRINCE OF TENNIS and Mika Nakashima's 'Glamorous Sky' is not mine.

How did the chapter go? I hope it turned out all right for all of you. I'll be working on the next chapter. If you have any suggestions, I'll gladly accept it. Flames not allowed!


	5. The Lesson

I'm back everyone!! I missed typing for fan fiction because I just got out from the horrible 'writer's block'.

aterjza – Thank you for telling my spelling errors in the last chapter and don't worry, no offense taken. :) Your suggestion will be gladly used in Chapter 7. I'm sorry if it's still two chapters away, but that's the chapter where it was suited. I hope you'll understand.

Snow Charms – I changed the summary because of your review. I hope you won't mind it. Thank you for the idea!

nanamisakurachan, fieryfier, reviewer - I finally updated!

Miyuki Meiru - He was the only person i could think of as a drummer when I first wrote this fic.. haha.. I hope it's not so weird.. Don't worry you'll get used to it!

JC-zala – Thank you very much for reviewing! I'm so happy to know that you know the song 'God knows!' (There are too many knows in there.)

Seven – I'm glad you had the time to write two reviews for my story. But I'm sorry to say that I'll continue writing this. Thank you very much!

Hanako-chan, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, Otakugal – Thanks for reviewing. I'm happy that you read my story. Please do continue everyone!

**MY LIFE**

**Chapter 5: THE LESSON**

_Have you found it?_

_Unfortunately... No, I haven't... _

_But I think you found it already. _

_You think so?_

_Yes, I think so; you just have to realize it._

**OUTSIDE SAKUNO'S HOUSE**

The image of the sun slowly rising up is really a wonderful sight to see. It's really amazing how the ray of sunshine bring so much energy. Not only for the plants, for the animals and for our body but, also, for each soul that has witnessed this creation of God.

There are people who can actually be cheered up by this sight. Just like a singer named Ryuzaki Sakuno, for example. Her ipod is turned off, the battery had died down in the middle of her sleep, and she's still hugging her precious guitar. But it wasn't long time for her to remember why she needed to be cheered up or might I say, cool down.

She was so pissed off early in the morning because she found herself **not **in her room, **not** in her bed, or for short, **NOT** _**in**_ her house at all. She was actually **in** a car **outside** her house,** beside** a man, with her body **aching** from sleeping in a sitting position. She wondered why the hell she was still inside Echizen Ryoma's car.

When she finally remembered,_ 'Wait. Come to think of it, he didn't even wake me up when we got here.' _Sakuno thought to herself. Tired of talking to herself, she decided to wake the sleeping driver of the car and confront him. She yawned and turned to the said man.

Brown eyes glared at the tennis prodigy. She shook him to see if he'll wake up but it was no use.

"Hey! Echizen! Wake up! Echizen! It's morning already!" Sakuno told him hurriedly, looking at him make her remember herself in her sleep. No response. She moved closer so that her mouth is levelled to his left ear. "Echizen Ryoma!!" She shouted and for some reason she sounded like her grandmother.

The person she was waking up quickly opened his eyes and from her observation, he looked shocked at first but hid it fast. "Oh it's you. I thought I heard Ryuuzaki-sensei." Ryoma scratched his eyes and removed his seatbelt.

"Weirdo" Was her comment even though her left brow was twitching. "Why didn't you wake me up when we got here last night?" she said while removing her seatbelt too.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Ryoma-kun?"

"Answer me first."

"I was too tired and too lazy to wake you up or even move a finger last night." Ryoma said yawning as if wanting to go back to sleep, not knowing that what he said angered the maiden in front of him.

"Then you shouldn't have agreed on taking me home last night!" the now mad Sakuno told him, and tried to unlock her side of the door but the lock won't budge. She scowled at the acting-all-innocent-Ryoma.

"I didn't have a choice." He said simply. Golden cat-like eyes met the angered brown pools that seem to darken even more. Letting Ryuzaki Sakuno wake up in a bad mood is a big no-no, is what Tomoka would say. Because most likely, she'll spend the rest of the day with her bad mood in tow. But Ryoma doesn't know that now, does he?

"Stop talking rubbish, _**Echizen**_. You know real well that you had one and I think," Sakuno continued with a higher tone of voice "You should've just allowed me to go home by myself." With that, she tried unlocking her door again.

"You had one too, _**Ryuuzaki**_." Ryoma started.

"What?" Was her intelligent answer. Her long, silky, brown hair swayed with how fast her head turned to him.

"You had a choice too." He looked at her and he smirked. His face looked like he's about to tell her, "MADA MADA DANE." He knew he was victorious.

As for Sakuno, it wasn't over yet. "I had the reason that I was SO tired that any kind of offer going home would certainly appeal to me."

"What if some guy you don't even know offered a ride to your house? Would you have allowed him to bring you here?" His tone became louder without him noticing it.

Sakuno's jaw dropped as if he said something unbelievable. "You know what? It may not look like it but you _actually_ don't know how to criticize a person _better_. Do I even look like a person who will do that? I'm not stupid, you idiot! Even though I exhaust myself and there's nobody I know that's there to bring me home, if I have to do it, I'll go home by myself! I know people I can trust and to whom I can put my trust on, so I won't even bother accepting an offer from any bastards that come my way." She said all of these pausing in some parts to emphasize on it, hoping that it will be forever inside the head of Echizen Ryoma.

"Heh..." Ryoma was amused and somehow felt relieved. He never knew Sakuno could burst out like that. Even the twelve-year old Sakuno can't do that in front of him. "So you trust me, eh?"

Sakuno was taken aback, "What the.." Blood was rising towards her cheeks but she stopped it immediately. "I didn't say something like that."

"But you did say that you won't accept any offer if you don't trust that guy, which means you trust me, right?"

"Alright! Alright!" Sakuno said exasperated from arguing so early in the morning.

"Ah, you admitted it." Ryoma's amusement seemed to grow more.

"SO? Anyway, can you please let me out already? I'm suffocating in here."Sakuno hurriedly said and thought _'I'm embarrassing myself, too.'_ while fidgeting on the lock of her door that can be controlled at the driver's side of the car.

Ryoma looked at her showing that he's waiting for the password.

Sakuno growled and said whispered to herself "This is stupid."

"I think you don't want to go out yet."

"Tsk. Fine." Sakuno finally said, looking outside the window. "Ryoma-kun"

Ryoma smirked and finally obliged. He opened his door the same time Sakuno did.

Ryoma went outside and leaned on his opened door looking at Sakuno, who was arranging her guitar strap on her right shoulder and getting something from her leather pants' pocket. Now that he had observed closely, Sakuno still looked very exhausted from their performance last night. The ribbons that twirled around the two sides of her front hair were ready to fall down anytime.

When Sakuno closed the door he suddenly said, "Oh yeah, you don't have to worry about having no one to bring you home when you're too exhausted, I can always fill in on that job." As if it's something not important.

Before walking towards the gate she just said, "I see." Now that was unexpected. But the reason why her reaction was so indifferent was laid immediately in front of his very eyes. _'What?'_ Ryoma thought alarmed.

Sakuno wasn't able to concentrate on where her feet were going anymore, the last thing she heard were her keys falling on the ground. The exhaustion had taken its toll on her. Her body betrayed her and she could've fell flat on the floor...

If it wasn't for the man who caught her and witnessed how her body weakened after feeling relieved.

_And that is Echizen Ryoma._

**INSIDE SAKUNO'S HOUSE**

Note: Sakuno's house looks like the FULL HOUSE only that there's a piano at the centre of the living room, a swimming pool at the backyard instead of the beach and the rooms upstairs consists of Sakuno's room, 2 guest rooms, the music room and her own recording studio.

Ryoma quickly carried Sakuno –bridal style (_'it's easier that way' -Ryoma_) - inside her room. Luckily, Sakuno was already holding her keys before she went unconscious which saved him the time to look for it. And she was light enough that he didn't have to use much strength on doing that.

He gently placed her on her bed before removing her boots and socks. He went to her walk-in-closet and placed her shoes on her shoe rack. When he turned around Sakuno was suddenly in front of him.

"Hey, you need to rest." He said. Sakuno looked up and said, "Who the hell are you?" But she still looked half-asleep.

"What are you going to do?" Ryoma asked.

"Ah!" Sakuno suddenly exclaimed while messing her hair up in a childish way. "Obaa-chan! I'm just gonna change my clothes! Can't you see I'm uncomfortable with these?" she pointed at what she's wearing; skinny black leather pants, silver belt, black tank top, and her coat.

'_Obaa-chan? Me? Wait. Is she dreaming?' _Ryoma thought and looked intently at Sakuno. She went to her comfortable clothes and lazily pulled out a t-shirt and shorts. Ryoma immediately turned around when she started removing her coat. He walked to her main room

The dazed Sakuno looked at him and asked, "Obaa-chan, where are you going?" Ryoma just replied "Somewhere."

"Oh.."

After changing her clothes, Sakuno went to her bed and slept peacefully.

Ryoma decided to have a tour around her house and then suddenly stopped at the music room. The room was full of different instruments. He realized that she really was a true musician, even though other people only see her as a rock star.

The room even has a stage complete with the microphone stands, the speakers and the lights. _'Maybe this is where they practice, sometimes.'_ Ryoma thought. There was a rack full of different kinds of music, Sakuno's collection and another drawer that was locked.

He decided that his tour was finished already and went back to Sakuno's room. She checked how she was doing and found out that she was already in a comfortable sleeping position.

'_Now, what should I do? I'm bored and it's still 6:00. No wonder she's still sleepy, and she didn't get much rest from sleeping in my car.' _Ryoma thought. He wanted to take a shower but going back to his hotel room will take so much time. He's coming back here anyway, to have his first lesson in playing the guitar from the sleeping musician in the next room.

Then a thought hit him. Good thing he always brings extra clothes when he goes out. He went closer to Sakuno's side and bent down so that he can see her face clearly. "Ne, can I take a shower here?"

Out of the blue, Sakuno said "Yes..." unconsciously.

Even though it was in a muffled manner, he still understood it. He leaned in so that he can whisper "Thank you (Sankyuu)" right next to her ear.

He'll practice Tennis first before taking a shower. Being given a vacation, doesn't give him the right to slack off. He got his clothes and his racquet from his car and brought it inside, leaving it inside the guest room. With a proper warm up, he started his Tennis practice.

Four hours have passed and still, no sign of Sakuno waking up. Ryoma had completed his own practice and he already got enough rest to take a shower. After thirty minutes of feeling the refreshing coolness of the water, he went back to the guest room that he occupied only wearing his underwear and a towel around his waist. He was using another towel to dry his blue-green hair.

He looked at Sakuno's room and thought that she's still asleep because the door was still firmly closed. Arriving at the guest room, he wore his jeans. When he was about to put on his shirt, a sudden breaking of glasses alarmed him and he quickly went downstairs.

Sakuno's eyes shot open and she quickly sat down her bed, panting. She dreamt of her grandmother again, this time, the scenes where her grandmother caught her still awake in the middle of the night. Not only that, but also the horrible accident that changed her life. It was terrifying to see those scenes again but she knows she can get over it.

She felt thirsty so she headed for her kitchen to get some drink to relax herself. She noticed that Ryoma's not around so she thought that he went home already, not even bothering to look outside to see if his car is still there.

She got her glass and was about to go to the refrigerator, when her hips bumped the edge of the preparation table and her hands loosened its grip on the glass she was holding.

_**CRASH!!**_

The sound of the glass breaking echoed throughout the house and alerted a certain boy.

"Oh, it broke." Sakuno said blankly. She noticed something in between pieces of the glass when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She looked at the culprit and big brown eyes met cat-like golden ones.

"You're still here." Sakuno told him.

"Do you really like stating the obvious?" Ryoma replied indicating on the first and second thing that she said. Sakuno ignored him and his bare upper body and asked,

"What do you want?" She looked at his hand still connected with her arm.

"Those things," he looked at the shattered glass and the back at her, "can hurt your fingers."

"So?"

He suddenly moved his hand to touch her hand, his face still emotionless "You use these fingers for playing the instruments right?"

Sakuno's eyebrows met, with the end of the left side twitching, closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Then you should be more careful." Ryoma then roughly released her hands, and then said, "Clumsy."

Sakuno's face practically screamed I'M IRRITATED! "I was just trying to get my clip back."

"Then make sure your hands are protected." He turned around and went to the couch opening the T.V.

"Why do you care anyway?!" she glared at him. He's really turning on her bad mood.

"I do not care. But like what you did earlier, I just stated the obvious." Ryoma said sarcastically.

"Why are you not wearing a shirt?"

"No reason."

"Why are you still here?"

"Guitar Lesson"

She let out a frustrated sigh, making her way towards him. "Dress properly. Now."

"Is this your first time seeing a man half-naked?"

"No."

"Then why are you making a fuss over it?"

"Dress up or get out?"

"Whatever." Ryoma turned off the T.V. and went to the guest room. Sakuno followed upstairs, forgetting to pick her clip up, and got ready to take a long shower. When she passed by him she told him, "Don't go to the bathroom yet, I'll use it."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And don't you dare break anything okay?!" She was still pissed and just told him what came to her mind. She slammed the bathroom door shut and Ryoma could hear that she's getting ready already.

He went downstairs and murmured, "That girl really needs to take a shower. She needs to get off some steam. I wonder if it's that time of the month."

Too bad, Tomoka forgot to warn him about not letting Sakuno start her day with a bad mood.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

I originally thought of putting the guitar lesson in here but, eventually it turned out this way. So everybody, what's the lesson? (I'm still asking you even though it's quite obvious) Sakuno's so OOC!! I tried not to make Ryoma OOC, though. Thanks for reading! I'll post the next chapter when I see some of the reviews...

PRINCE OF TENNIS is not mine.

Reviews and comments are gladly accepted. Flames not allowed. D


	6. The Guitar Lesson

Hello there!! Otakugal, Miyuki Meiru, SnowCharms, and naruhinafanyay, thank you for the reviews!

**MY LIFE**

**Chapter 6: THE GUITAR LESSON**

Sakuno was carelessly being herself inside the shower and sang her favourite self-composed songs, trying to calm her nerves while cleaning herself up. Unknown to her, it was loud enough for Ryoma to hear. And instead of watching and listening to the T.V. his eyes closed and his senses of hearing concentrated on the voice of the maiden upstairs.

She turned the shower off but still continued singing, so Ryoma thought that she was still taking a shower. She dried herself with a towel, wore a bathrobe and placed another towel on her hair, letting it dry.

When she went outside the bathroom she looked at the first floor to check on her uninvited guest. He was lying on her big couch with his arms at the back of his neck and his right leg bent making it look like he owned the house. And look! He even has his eyes closed! Sakuno just shrugged it off and walked to her bedroom.

Ryoma peeked at the second floor. Good thing for him he quickly heard the bathroom door being opened or else she would have caught him listening to her.

When she was all set, she went down wearing a long blouse with black and silver horizontal stripes, a red loose jacket and black fitted shorts that went down before her knees and she was wearing her fluffy slippers. Her hair was fixed the same way it was earlier but it's already fixed. The two sides of her front hair had a ribbon twirled around each other, tied at the end and the rest of her hair was let loose at her back.

She looked like an innocent girl and you won't even think that she has the attitude. As for Ryoma, he was wearing a navy blue t-shirt that has 'HOT + COOL' printed at the front, faded black jeans, black socks and the slippers he found at the guest room.

Ryoma heard her footsteps on the stairs and pretended to be asleep. When Sakuno neared him, she observed him and said, "If you're not gonna watch, turn off the T.V. Echizen."

"Ryoma-kun" he corrected her.

"Whatever."

Ryoma opened his eyes but she was already walking away. He followed her and asked her what she's doing. "Cooking." She looked at him, "Or do you want to eat outside?"

Ryoma was suspicious about the second choice, so he told her "You cook."

Sakuno replied, "And here I thought I don't need to cook for two persons." She pretended to sigh, "I really have no luck today." Ryoma smirked at this, his suspicion was correct.

Ryoma prepared their eating utensils while waiting for her to finish her cooking. She's really an expert at doing it. Maybe because she always does it for herself? Now that he thought about it, her house remained clean even though she was so busy, and there weren't any maids around. Does she do all the household chores by herself? How does she do that? But her hands were still soft. How could she maintain that with so much work?

His thoughts were stopped when he heard Sakuno calling him. She told him to sit down and start to eat. He was pleased to know that their food was Japanese. He really missed it. The dinner last night wasn't of that kind.

"Echizen,"

"Ryoma-kun" he cut her off.

She glared at him and continued "Why do you want to learn how to play the guitar?" Sakuno asked the man in front of her. He just shrugged and continued eating.

"And if I remember correctly, you told me that you can always bring me home when I'm too exhausted to go home by myself. You really have so much free time, huh?" She frankly told him.

"It's my vacation and I don't have anything better to do." Ryoma was quite surprised _'She heard that?' _

"Hmm." She finished chewing her shrimp tempura before continuing. "I guess you have to get ready, then."

Ryoma looked at her questioningly.

"I don't have free time."

"Inoue-san told you last night that it was your vacation. Were you not listening?"

"He's the only one saying that, but I don't have time for vacations."

"Why?"

"Stop asking." She stood up and placed their plates on the sink, beginning to wash it.

"I'll stop if you answer."

"Fine." She answered grudgingly. "I have other business to attend to. How do you think I earned big enough money to have this house?" Sakuno has her own music school and her own line of clothing, both getting famous and successful.

"I'm used to always doing something. So if you're going to -" She looked at him only to find him too close to her for comfort. "What are you doing?"

"I don't need long explanations. It's irritating my ears now, see?" He acted as if his ears was really irritated and snatched the sponge and the bowl she's washing from her hands, signalling that he'll do it instead.

Sakuno just huffed, _'How dare he say that to me? And to think that I actually answered his question.'_ She washed her hands and stomped upstairs to get her cell phone. Ryoma followed her with his eyes. He smirked and continued washing the dishes. She's cute even in a bad mood.

Now where did that thought come from? It came from Echizen Ryoma's head of course.

**SAKUNO'S ROOM**

Sakuno picked up her cell phone and quickly dialled Tomoka's number. Three ringing sounds and somebody picked up the phone.

"Tomoka speaking, how may I help you?"

"Tomoka.." Sakuno replied.

"Sakuno-chan! What's up?" Tomoka said excitedly.

"I need your help."

"Help? For what? That's quite rare Sakuno-chan."

"Help me get a bastard out of my house."

"What?! Is that a robber!? A stalker!? Wait Sakuno-chan I'll call the police!" Tomoka panicked.

A headache was starting and Sakuno can't take it anymore. "Tomo!" she shouted.

"Eh? What is it Sakuno-chan?" A suddenly calm Tomoka answered.

"It's nothing of that kind. It's Echizen." Sakuno told her trying to calm down herself.

"Ryoma-sama?! He's at your house? Why do you want him to kick him out? Did he spend his night there? Oh Sakuno-chan tell me!!"

"Shut up Tomo. It's a long story, just come here already!" Sakuno snapped at her over the phone.

"Okay, okay. Don't tell me you woke up the wrong side of the bed again?" Tomoka said cautiously.

"No." Sakuno said firmly.

"Then why are you--"

"I just didn't wake up at the bed at all."

"Huh?" Tomoka was really confused now.

"See you later." Sakuno hung up.

**TOMOKA'S SIDE**

She looked at her own cell phone. _'Didn't wake up at the bed at all?' _Tomoka thought. Suddenly she thought that this is a chance for her friend's love life to progress. Maybe something interesting happened or will happen, so she needs back up.

**SAKUNO'S HOUSE**

Sakuno went down like nothing happened. Ryoma was already finished washing the dishes and surprisingly, he did a good job. She thought he always leave this kind of chores to his maids.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, _Ryoma-kun._" She rolled her eyes after saying his name.

"I think you have to go to a psychologist for a check-up."

"Why is that?"

"Because I swear I heard you shouting to yourself upstairs."

'_Was I that loud?'_ "I was talking to someone using my phone, idiot." He was starting to irritate her again.

"Hn." He knew she was getting irritated and he mentally smirked.

They immediately started Ryoma's first guitar lesson in Sakuno's huge music room. The guy was too persistent. She decided to let him use one of her guitars, even though he insisted that he wanted to use the one he saw yesterday. That guitar was special to her, it was a gift from her grandmother and she's not willing to let anyone else handle it, much less a beginner like him. Who knows? Maybe he'll mistake it as a Tennis racquet and break it. Oh no, she won't let that happen.

He's using one of her classical guitars and he was surprisingly good at handling it. He felt comfortable holding it, too. Maybe she's just over thinking the part where he'll mistake it as a Tennis racquet.

He was easy to teach, Sakuno noted. But he's still learning the basic guitar chords and the correct strumming. He played the chords from C to B in no time. He memorized it too. He has a potential in this kind of things. Too bad, his mind is concentrated in Tennis. Although she admits that she was surprised when he suddenly got interested in learning how to play the guitar. At first, she thought that what he said was just a joke. But him being here and persistent in making her teach him how to play the guitar means that it wasn't a joke.

She wondered what's taking Tomoka so long to get in her house. He's also consistent in pissing her off with the consistent reminder of calling him **RYOMA-KUN** and it's not helping Sakuno get rid of her bad mood at all. Plus, it's making another headache come.

He was currently practicing the piece she gave him. She had an idea on what she will give him as a test and it wasn't so bad. She might even discover his hidden talent. So she quickly excused herself.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs. When I get back, I expect you to do that properly even without looking at the copy." She ordered him and went out of the door.

The lad just shrugged it off. He already had an idea what she'll do because she had her music notebook and pencil with her.

**AFTER 20 MINUTES...**

The door to the music room opened with Sakuno entering holding four pieces of bond paper. "May I hear it?" she told her so-called student.

Sakuno was satisfied with what he accomplished so far. He can really create a great sound even though he's still a beginner. She got the guitar from his grasp and replaced it with the papers she was holding.

The papers were actually a Xerox copy of a song from her music notebook.

"What's this?"

"A song" Sakuno said with a 'DUH!' facial expression.

Ryoma gave her an 'I KNOW THAT!' facial expression. "What's this for?"

"It's your practical test. If you can't sing that with all your heart, you're not my student anymore. "

"Why do I have to sing this? Can't I just play the guitar?" Ryoma protested emotionlessly even though inside him he really didn't want to sing. He can't imagine himself singing, after all.

"Yes, you have to sing it **with** the guitar." She strictly told him. "That's not an ordinary song. I added some more lyrics so that it won't be too obvious that it's about _you._"

Ryoma looked at the lyrics. "How can you be so sure that this is about me?" he inquired.

"Don't underestimate me, _Ryoma_. Just one look and I can write a song about you. I'm not a musician for nothing." She finally found a solution to the irritating _Ryoma-kun. _Anyway, Ryoma is one syllable shorter from Ryoma-kun. Adding –kun makes her feel like a middle-school student again and it seems that he doesn't mind it.

The way she told him her reason is really convincing. But Ryoma is too stubborn. It's obvious that he's still not convinced.

"Too bad," Sakuno sat at the seat for the organ. Ryoma followed her with his eyes. "The Prince of Tennis doesn't even know himself. There's something you're looking for but you don't even know what it is." She mocked him.

Ryoma kept his shock. He was actually getting confused on who he is, that's why he asked for a vacation. The only place that came in mind was Japan. He didn't know that someone can read through him this easily.

"Believe me now?" Sakuno stood up and lowly muttered "You're not the only one." Not knowing that Ryoma clearly heard it.

Ryoma then realized it, _'She easily wrote this because it's actually about herself. Never knew we could be the same. It's plain English too, and surprisingly the grammars are correct.'_

"Stop underestimating me. Let's continue our lessons downstairs." Sakuno signalled him to follow her. They went downstairs to her living room.

'_Did she just read my mind?'_ "How do I sing this?"

"That's-" Sakuno opened the cover of her piano. "-what I'm going to teach you."

She stretched her hands first before lightly tracing the piano keys with her fingers.

"Sing with me on the second verse."

"I don't want to."

She looked at him with threatening eyes. "You're not my student anymore."

"Che..."

(Superman by Five for Fighting) 

She finally hit the first note and started playing the song. Her melodious voice filled the house.

_I can't stand to fly. I'm not that naive. I'm just out to find the better part of me. I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane, I'm more than some pretty face beside a train. It's not easy to be me._

Ryoma wasn't one to do something he doesn't like but when Sakuno signalled him to sing with her, he can't help but do as he was told.

_Wish that I could cry, fall upon my knees. Find a way to lie about a home I'll never see. It may sound absurd but don't be naive, even heroes have the right to bleed. I may be disturbed but won't you concede? Even heroes have the right to dream. It's not easy to be me._

The feeling was similar when she was performing last night. She appears to be putting on some magical spell to anyone who hears her, only now, her voice is softer because the song has a different genre.

_Up, up and away, away from me but it's all right. You can all sleep sound tonight. I'm not crazy, or anything. _

'I can say this guy has a good voice and he easily followed the tune of the song. Maybe he can be my first talent?' Sakuno thought. She stopped singing so she can listen intently to his voice. He may not have noticed it though because he still continued singing.

_I can't stand to fly. I'm not that naive. Men weren't meant to ride with clouds between their knees. I'm only a man in a silly red sheet, digging for kryptonite on this one way street. I'm only a man in a funny red sheet, looking for special things inside of me._

The song finished. She can't believe that of all the people that she had met and have heard singing; his voice was the one that pleased her.

She clapped her hands three times. Ryoma looked at her. _"Nice job."_ Sakuno said in fluent English. "Is this your first time?" She switched back to their native language.

"Ah" Ryoma told her, indicating that it was his first time singing.

"Hm... Not bad for a first-timer." Sakuno said nodding her head. "Congratulations. You've passed the exam."

"I thought the exam was with the guitar."

"That was for your practical test. This was your entrance exam."

Ryoma stared at her. Sakuno translated it as -What?- "You're slow." She commented. "If you can't sing or you were tone-deaf, you think I'd still want to teach you? You won't even pass the practical test if you were. I never agreed on teaching you, remember?"

"Heh." Ryoma said as a sign of understanding.

Sakuno stood up and faced Ryoma. "I, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, congratulate you, Echizen Ryoma, for being my official guitar student." She presented her hands in front of Ryoma in a form of a handshake.

What surprised Ryoma wasn't the formality but the bright smile that was plastered on Sakuno's face. _'Are we 12 years old again? Or is it really that time of the month? This girl has a lot of mood swings.'_ As if the hand that was in his pocket has a mind of its own, he accepted her handshake tightening his hold without being aware of it. _'But I don't mind it.'_

Sakuno felt it though. She was ready to remove her hands from the handshake but he won't budge. She looked at him, confused. "Hey, you can let go of my hand now."

Ryoma quickly placed his hands in his pockets. He looked ahead acting like nothing happened. That's the same thing that Sakuno did.

"Now you have to learn plucking these chords."

"Hn."

They sat at the couch. Sakuno gave him the instructions on the chords he wasn't familiar with. At last, there was a chord that Ryoma can't execute properly, even with Sakuno's guidance.

Sakuno stood up and went at the back of the couch where Ryoma was sitting. She led his hands to the right position on the guitar. Her right arm past his shoulders, her right hand leading his on the correct positon. Her left hand was placing his fingers correctly on the fingerboard.

She tried to at least spare a respectable distance for the two of them, but since Ryoma was bigger than she is and he was sitting almost at the edge of the couch, she needed to lean in to the couch more. It appears that the both of them were unaware of their position or they were both ignorant of what it looked like.

They looked at each other. "Make sure that your fingers aren't too loose, or else it will sound different." She said strictly, while he made a sound that said he understood.

"This is the right way of holding the pick." She grabbed the pick that was on his lap using her left hand. When she was at the point of putting it on her right hand, her feet slipped when she tiptoed slightly and she landed on Ryoma's back. Her cheek was brushing on Ryoma's cheek. They could almost feel each other's breath.

Sakuno produced a surprised sound. Good thing Ryoma was able to support her weight or else the guitar would've been crushed.

"Sorry, my bad.." she said trying to regain her balance.

"Che. You're still as clumsy as ever." Ryoma pointed out, ignoring the warm feeling of being in contact with another person.

Sakuno glared at him, "Shut it." He just gave her an empty stare. Both were unaware of how close their faces were.

However, before Sakuno could even look away from him or place her feet on the floor, two flashes of light came to their view, then a sound of something coming out.

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at the direction where it came from.

_FLASH! FLASH!_

"Ara! Fuji-sempai, I thought your camera didn't have a flash? Look, they noticed us already." The playfully scolding voice of Osakada Tomoka was heard.

"Saa, I thought it would be better for them to acknowledge our presence."

"Nya! Nya! Me too! We thought of the same thing Fujiko!"

"So young! So young!"

"Fushuu..."

"Ii data.."

"Did we miss something here?"

"What's happening, Echizen?"

"Eh? Where's the stalker?"

Their eyes met the teasing looks of the legendary Seigaku Regulars w/o Tezuka and Kawamura (they're busy), together with Horio, An, and Tomoka. Tomoka was at the front, looking like the leader of the gang.

"What are you doing here?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

PRINCE OF TENNIS and Superman is not mine.

Reviews and comments are gladly accepted. Flames not allowed. D


	7. The Recording

XURI :-( School's the reason again. And there weren't so much time and inspiration... but, here's the next chapter, hope you'll like it. :-

**MY LIFE**

**Chapter 7: THE RECORDING**

"What are you doing here?"

Two cold voices asked at the same time, it made the atmosphere colder. It's as if they needed another layer of their winter clothes. All of them were silenced for a while before an excited voice broke the ice.

"Sakuno-chan, calm down. You called me didn't you? More importantly, what are you two doing?" Tomoka tried calming Sakuno.

Sakuno and Ryoma looked at their current position. Seeing as the both of them didn't even dare to move, their 'photographer' took another shot of the 'sweet' position they're in.

Realizing that another flash was made by the Polaroid camera a certain tensai had, Ryoma had to push Sakuno away from him using his back.

But before he could even start with his plan she pushed his head and his back with her hands and, with her weight concentrated on it, Ryoma found himself in a bowing position. (while sitting)

Sakuno used him as a support instead of the couch because his face irritated her. It's her revenge to him for pissing her off earlier. And with that, she stood up straight and looked at Tomoka.

"I called you. Not them." Sakuno moved her head to indicate that the persons at the back of Tomoka were the ones she was referring to.

"We need the band right now. As for the Regulars," she continued "We just met them on the way here so I thought they could come here with us."

"Ryuuzaki-chan, it's -" Oishi was about to explain why they were there but Eiji jumped on him.

"Nya! Osakada-chan's right, we also wanted to see your house so we came along." Eiji smiled innocently.

"Eiji! But," Oishi tried to say but Eiji whispered quickly,

"There's no stalker Oishi. Nya!"

"Haaaa??" Apparently, Oishi just came along because the others told him that there was a stalker inside Sakuno's house.

They were startled when Ryoma stood up and said, "Oishi-sempai, what did you mean when you said 'where's the stalker' earlier?"

"Ah..." Oishi tried to think of a way to make the tennis prodigy's suspicions fade away. "That was nothing Echizen. You shouldn't think of it so much."

Ryoma just shrugged but is still suspicious as to why the nosy Regulars are here. Although when it comes to Kaidoh, maybe he was just dragged into their nosy business. He sat at the other side of the couch, getting away from Sakuno as much as possible, so as not to be tortured by her anger.

Sakuno shrugged and asked Tomoka, "Why do we need the band, Tomo-chan?"

"For the recording, what else?"

"What are we recording?"

One of Tomoka's nerves popped. Horio and An slightly fell animatedly and sweat dropped.

"Are you really..." An started,

"...the band leader?" Horio finished the sentence for her.

Sakuno looked at them and "Hm? Yeah I am. Why are you asking?" was her response. Not knowing why they're talking about her position all of a sudden.

Tomoka tried hard to smile but it didn't look well with her vein twitching. "Sakuno-chan.." she said sweetly, calmly walking towards the Ice Princess. She held Sakuno's shoulder while she looked at the floor.

"Yes? I'm here."

Tomoka shook her endlessly. "I can't believe you have such a weak memory!!" Then and there, she shouted for the whole world to hear followed by statements that, they think, weren't even included in the human language.

The spectators covered their ears while the others watched the scene in astonishment. This was new for the Regulars. They've known those two for so long but never did they have a chance of watching this kind of exchange between them.

"Ne, An.." Momoshiro suddenly nudged his girlfriend's shoulder. Their companions looked at the two. "Don't you think we should stop her?"

"Nope. No need to do that Takeshi-kun." An said confidently. Seeing as she answered him that way the others just continued to watch what's happening.

Tomoka just stopped shaking Sakuno and she was fuming with anger. Sakuno was just standing there, like a stone, looking at the floor with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Osakada-san, I think there's something wrong. What's happening?" the infamous mother hen spoke.

Tomoka immediately calmed down after hearing her sempai's statement. "Sakuno-chan?" She poked Sakuno's shoulder and was surprised when somebody said emotionlessly,

"Just joking. What was the theme of the song again? I didn't know it, so the song's not even in the process of being composed in my mind."

Sakuno suddenly looked up when Tomoka had poked her. She's now looking at the fruits she placed on the dining table. After scrutinizing all of it, she decided to get an apple.

Tomoka, again, was angered by Sakuno. Luckily, there's her boyfriend to stop her from torturing her own best friend.

"When did you even learn how to joke?! Huh?! Answer me!!" Tomoka kept on rambling about things that are really weird when Sakuno wakes up at the wrong side of the bed.

"Tch. Urusai na..." (shut up) Sakuno said annoyed at the weird things her friend is saying.

'_Heh... So that's why she's having mood swings earlier.'_ A certain tennis prodigy thought.

Sakuno walked towards Tomoka, not minding the worried statements of Oishi, Momo, and Eiji. They were telling her that Tomo's in wild mode so she might get hurt if she comes any closer.

When she looked at them, all of her sempais were beside Ryoma already, trying to get away from the wild girl as much as possible. Inui was writing down data, Kaidoh was hissing, Oishi and Eiji was praying that nothing will happen to the 'poor Ryuuzaki-chan', Momo was holding An to protect her from the bad spirit (not knowing that An was used to this side of Tomoka), while Ryoma was just... himself, added with amusement shown in his smirk.

Sakuno shook her head mentally at the weird antics of some of her sempais then proceed to the current mission. -To calm down Osakada Tomoka.-

She took a bite of the apple in her hand. When she noted that it was good, she let the wild Tomoka take a bite on the other side of it, unconsciously.

"And the weirdest of them all is what she told me earlier! She told me that she didn't even wake up at the - _chewing – _Wow! This is delicious!" Tomoka suddenly exclaimed.

The Regulars were awed by what Sakuno did. While Horio just looked at her thankfully. It's not easy to control Tomoka when she's like that. Even though the only thing that can calm her down is to let her eat something that her taste buds agree to, Sakuno and Horio are the only ones that can guess the right one.

"Nya! Sugoi! Sugoi! You were so cool, Ryuuzaki-chan!!" Eiji praised her.

"Yeah. Never knew you were the 'beast's master'" Momoshiro said.

"Momo-sempai." Sakuno warned him about the words he's using. Momo nervously laughed. "Hahaha, I was kidding. Just kidding."

"I thought it was the band's vacation? Why do you need to record today?" Fuji asked all of a sudden.

"Ah! I'll answer that." Horio raised his hand and started bragging about his so-called talents, again.

"When will you ever get straight to the point?" his girlfriend told him, cutting him off.

Horio coughed. "Very well, I'll tell you right now. It's because Tomoka and I will be leaving for Europe tomorrow and we'll be back before the Ice's tour resume. "

"That's correct! I can't wait to go shopping in Europe. I'm so excited! Aren't you excited for me too, Sakuno-chan? An-chan?" Tomoka expressed her excitement.

"No." Sakuno and An simultaneously said.

"Eh? But why?"

"Cut it out Tomo, I don't want any of your tantrums again. Now answer my question." Sakuno snapped at Tomoka.

Tomoka sighed and acted like she was hurt by what Sakuno said. But still, she told her the theme of the song. "It must be about liking someone or something along those lines. It's up to you. You choose the language, English or Japanese." Tomoka shrugged.

"Do what you want in here, if you need anything I'll be in the music room." Sakuno told her 'visitors', not wanting to push the uninvited ones away from her house. She's still a good girl in the heart, you know. Or so she thinks.

"Will you be able to finish recording tonight? The song's not even composed yet and you still have to put the melody, ryhthm, or whatever it is you have to put in a song." Oishi asked the remaining band members.

"That's right, nya! And the two of you will be going to Europe tomorrow, too." Eiji agreed with Oishi.

"No need to worry. No need at all. They can do it!" Momo told the two worried sempais confidently.

"There's a 90 percent chance that they will be able to do it." Inui butted in their cnversation.

"Really?! That high?" Eiji exclaimed, barely believing it.

"Saa. You shouldn't underestimate them Eiji, especially their leader. They're not normal musicians." Fuji told them, smiling creepily. It was a sign that a strange idea is forming inside his head again.

"Ehem." Horio faked a cough. "If you don't mind sempai-tachi, the people you are talking about is right in front of you. As much as I want you to continue praising me, they're not much comfortable with it." Horio bragged and pointed at the two women of the band.

Momo started a new conversation, not really wanting to 'continue praising Horio' as the said man thought they were doing.

The band offered some snacks for their seniors, which Momo and Eiji gladly accepted. Inui was touring the whole house with Kaidoh, taking in new data for their future partnership in business. While Fuji gladly took the opportunity to take pictures of the beautiful scenery and the enormous house. The shots he took can be added to his favorites.

As for Ryoma, he's mindlessly watching the T.V. while waiting for the Ice Hime (Princess) to come down. He was not listening to the conversation of his companions and he's certainly not in the mood to eat the snacks they prepared. Although it was a good idea to amuse himself again by annoying her, he thought of not doing it with his nosy sempais around.

**ATER 30 MINUTES**

Sakuno went down not even showing signs of having a hard time writing a song that was just given to her earlier. She didn't acknowledge anyone's presence. She just went directly to the piano at the center of the living room.

The people in the living room looked at her. The band knew the reason why she wasn't talking to anyone. Well it's obvious that she's still concentrated on the song she was writing. She makes the piano version of the song after composing it, before letting them put in their fill of their music. It's their routine whenever there's a new song. That's why the three of them know what she's doing very well.

An and Tomoka just went back to watching the T.V. while Horio finished eating the snacks on the center table. Unknown to them, their super hyper sempai is planning to interview the concentrated-on-her-work-maiden. He went up to her, near the piano and tapped her on her left shoulder.

"Ne, Ryuuzaki-chan. How's the song?"

"..." scribbling notes.

"Nya, may I see it?"

"..." hitting the piano keys.

"Woah! You're a genius Ryuuzaki-chan! So many songs in 30 minutes!"

"..." writing.

"Are you finished? I want to hear it Ryuuzaki-chan. Please?"

"..." stops doing anything.

"Pretty please?"

"Wait..." mumbling.

"Eh? What's wrong?" shakes Sakuno.

"a second..."

Momo comes near Eiji. "Eiji-sempai? What are you..."

"I said wait a second!!" Sakuno shouted and the whole house became quiet. The only thing heard was the T.V. the two other girls were previously watching. They soon realized that Eiji and Momo were beside Sakuno and they quickly went over to them.

The three who were involved in the sudden outburst were all wide-eyed. Sakuno was the first one to get back to reality. She scratched her cheek with her forefinger and sighed.

"Aaaha. You were just so annoying, that's all." After frankly saying that, she went back writing.

An and Tomoka quickly pulled the two male outside getting ready to scold them.

"Momo! Didn't I tell you one time that it's not good to disturb Sakuno-chan when she's working?" An told her boyfriend.

"Why are you getting mad at me? I didn't know that Eiji-sempai was talking to Ryuuzaki-chan. I just came in at the last scene." Momo playfully whined like a child.

"Is that so?"

"Then Eiji-sempai, I want to apologize to you in place of my best friend. I hope you won't dislike her because of..." Tomo was cut off.

"Eh?? She's like O'chibi! I won't, even in the least bit, dislike her or anything. Since I love o'chibi, I love her too!! They're just so cute together, see?" Eiji pointed at the two people inside the house. Horio was in the guest room, taking a nap.

Eiji realized where he's pointing at and it showed that Ryoma was near Sakuno. He looked at Momo and their eyes widen.

"Oh no!! He might annoy her again! (Nya!)" They exclaimed at the same time and was about to run inside the house but An and Tomoka pulled them back again.

"Shh. Just watch." An told them quietly.

**LIVING ROOM**

Ryoma took out his cell phone and stood up. He went near the piano and leaned on its side. The girl who's too busy writing something didn't even notice. Ryoma just stared at her, secretly taking pictures of the beautiful person in front of him. Hey, it's not only Fuji that likes photography, you know.

Sakuno finally stopped writing and stretched her upper body. She noticed Ryoma leaning on her precious grand piano and gave him the look that says 'what are you doing?'. He, who's good at reading 'looks', replied with a blank face that said 'nothing'.

The 'looks-exchange' went on for a while and he started annoying her with it. She finally started the conversation with, "What?"

The black/green-haired man only shot back with "Betsuni." (Nothing)

The long-haired music prodigy can only roll her eyes. Although she had a feeling that there was something fishy going on, she just shrugged it off. She can even give him an award for being able to accompany her without her 'mood swings' attacking her, for now.

'Whatever', she stood up and made her last glance at him, catching a light radiating from his cell phone. 'Ah. . .'

She then started to go to Tomoka and company only to catch them watching her and Ryoma's every move. She sighed and just handed them her work.

**RECORDING STUDIO**

After recovering from the shock that the 'little scene' earlier gave them, Eiji and company finally agreed to call the other Regulars and go to the recording studio. The band was almost finished in recording and Eiji was once again amazed by it. It seems that not only their vocalist was the prodigy, the band members were very good in their own fields, too.

The only song they haven't finished yet was 'This Love'. This song really showed them Sakuno's talent in 'multitasking' and composing.

It really was a good song and during the recording the people outside closely watched Sakuno who was SO into it that it seemed like she forgot the others. That included An since she didn't have much to do inside and instead helped Inui in operating the recording devices. It was a great thing that Inui knew about these kinds of things.

Meanwhile, our Tennis prodigy was concentrating on the girl currently singing. His cell phone was long forgotten, he'll just leave the pictures to Fuji-sempai. Somehow, some of the lyrics seemed to struck him. _'A little bit.'_ Like he'll admit it anyway.He slowly absorbed the Japanese lyrics and translated it into English inside his mind.

_" This time I won't let go of my heart, because the power to believe will set love free. Instead of waiting for a miracle I want you to hold onto my hand, because the power to believe will set me free " _

It was a really great song that the others didn't even notice Sakuno and the others go out of the recording room. Until, someone's stomach grumbled loudly. By then, everyone's eyes was set ont the culprit, who had a blush on her face. She faced them, raised one of her eyebrows, and said unsurely, "Oops?"

"100 percent that Ryuzaki-san's VERY hungry."

The room was quiet at first but then suddenly erupted into laughter.

"I guess we should go now. -giggle- Ryuzaki-san needs to have her dinner already, ne?" Oishi said.

The others agreed easily except for Eiji and Momo who wanted to eat in her house, badly. Oishi was pushing them outside and Sakuno seemed to be in a daze.

"Anou.." she accidentally spilled out of her mouth. Out of habit, maybe. Her eyes widened when she realized that everyone's looking at her. She looked away and placed her hands at her back. "You can eat dinner with me."

Eiji and Momo were the first ones to show their joy. "Yatta!! See Oishi?? We told you we can eat here!" The mother hen can't do anything. They were about to hug her when she raised her hands and said, "HANDS OFF."

That's when they felt shivers run down their spines. It was the second time that day that the 'mood swings' took effect on only the two of them. She really_ is_ the granddaughter of their deceased coach.

The others just laughed it off. And Tomoka sent them all out. The band offered to prepare the dinner with Oishi (he was so ashamed of the two's behavior that it's the only way he can get his pride back).

Sakuno stayed in the Recording Studio for a while, reviewing the one they recorded. Someone suddenly knocked a the door. "Come in."

Turned out, it was Ryoma.

"Oh it's you. What is it?"

"Hn."

She stood up and got something. "Ah."

"What does that mean?"

"I was just imitating you, one-syllable-replying-idiot."

"What?"

"So are you deaf now?"

"Che. Pigtails."

-smirks-"Can't think of anything else?"

Unknown to them, they will both say the same thing. "Mada mada dane." That's when they paused, their eyes connected. Then, the unexpected happened. They both smiled at each other genuinely.

Sakuno suddenly giggled and Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh. I just realized that I really missed hearing you say that." She stopped and imitated him, pretending to hold a tennis racket and pointing at his face. "MADA MADA DANE." She laughed.

"Heh. Not bad." He half-joked and suddnely popped up a question. "Are you missing something?"

Sakuno stopped laughing and made a confused face. "Eh. I don't know?" She then fell into a deep thought.

Ryoma took this chance to go near her. He placed something on her hair and he fixed it. Sakuno went out of her daze and touched it. "Oh, this was earlier."

"Ah." He caressed her hair and said this with a husky voice, unconsciously. "Otsukaresama deshita" (Thanks for your hard work)

This made Sakuno look up and in a split second, their lips met.

It was a soft kiss and she still didn't know the meaning to it. - They closed their eyes. - But, for now, both of them will savor the moment.

When their lips parted, she told him her thanks very softly. She meant it for the clip, but _maybe _half for the kiss. Or may be whole. WHATEVER.

"Heh. You should have just said earlier that you wanted a kiss. I would've given it to you whole-heartedly." Ryoma replied to her thanks. "MADA MADA DANE" and he left the room fearing the wrath of a Ryuuzaki.

Sakuno quickly followed him shouting his surname full of rage. "ECHIZEN!!" When she finally caught up to him, she pulled his hair and they went downstairs.

_FLASH! FLASH!_

"Oh Sakuno-chan, we were about to call you. Anyway, food's ready so come on! Let's dig in!"

"Ah.. Coming!" Sakuno said still pulling Ryoma by the hair, who was shouting "Itaisu yo!" (It hurts) every now and then.

"Eh.. Nani, nani?? Are the two of you really close now??" Momo asked them accompanied by Fuji. "Ryuzaki-san, you seem brighter."

Sakuno just shrugged it off. Ryoma then cutted in asking her, "When will you let go of me??"

"Never. Unless you take back what you said earlier." Sakuno replied like a stubborn kid.

"Che. Just,.. let go of me first." Ryoma looked at her and she finally did it.

"Okay fine," he motioned her to move closer and she did. He whispered something at first and it made Sakuno flush with embarassment or anger. And that started their chase around her house.

_"You really liked the kiss, didn't you?" and with that he licked her right ear._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

PRINCE OF TENNIS AND "THIS LOVE" is not mine.

A great thanks to the following:

SnowCharms, Miyuki Meiru, BattousaiGrl, Otakugal, TrAinXIII13, kairi-neko, -fUjI-lAwLiEt-, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, aterjsa, nanamisakurachan, kaji hana, mistic-gal

Reviews and comment are gladly accepted.! Flames are not allowed. :-)


	8. Cleaning Schedules

Here's the next chapter to compensate for the really late update. It's not really part of my original plan but I hope you'll like it. It's just like a drabble or whatever. I'm sorry for the readers. My timeline's really slow.

**MY LIFE**

**Chapter 8: CLEANING SCHEDULES**

_I still don't know who I found, or where, when, and how I managed to find it. Are you really, really sure of it?_

_Tell me, when was the last time you were so bright?_

It's not really bad to act like a child sometimes. It's like what they say, 'be child-like not childish'. Anyway, for now, Ryoma and Sakuno doesn't seem to be thinking of that. It would barely even get in their minds. Why? Because they've been chasing each other around for hours and their energy doesn't seem to be fading away.

The Regulars really found it amusing, though they already have a world of their own. It was already nighttime and they almost forgot that Horio and Tomoka needs to have a good rest for their flight tomorrow, to Europe.

When Sakuno came running down the stairs, for the nth time that night, they mentioned it to her quickly and she agreed on letting them go home and have their moments in Japan. together, with just the two of them. Her friends quickly thanked her, although they still resisted because they were having such a great time. It was like the second part of their reunion, only there were some people who wasn't around.

"I think we have to go too, Ryuzaki-san. We all have works and we also don't want to intrude in your house more than we already did." Oishi told her politely, like she was older than him or something.

"It doesn't really matter to me." Sakuno said shrugging it off. But seeing Oishi plead her with his eyes she finally said, "But it's always up to you. I guess your right, though. All of us have our own lives." With that, she told the others that it's time to go home with the help of Oishi.

"Thank you very much Ryuzaki-san. You and your house was a really great help. I've collected 80 percent more data because of it." Inui told her when all of them were already in front of the just got confused with his statement.

"Fshuu. Sorry for giving you so much trouble."

"We're looking forward to visiting you again, nya!"

"That's right. Just right." Momo said hugging his girlfriends shoulder.

"The pictures were really great. Do you want a copy of it?" Fuji said offering the envelope he was holding. Sakuno didn't have any choice since he was like, forcing her to take it. She thought of why he was giving her the copy but because of the glint in his eyes, her questions were already answered.

Ryoma looked at Fuji, thinking if he really didn't have any plans to get those pictures back and post it somewhere people can see.

"I respect privacy, Echizen." And then he answered. No more doubts for Fuji Syuusuke, at least.

When all but Echizen Ryoma had gone, she turned to the said man. "Aren't you leaving yet?"

"I don't know."

"What kind of an answer is that? You better leave or else. ."

"Or else what?" he raised an eyebrow.

Sakuno immediately answered, "Or I'll sue you."

Ryoma almost laughed. "Hn."

Sakuno hit his head with her fingers. "Don't laugh. You know you did something wrong."

"Oh really, what is that?"

"You made me chase you around my own house, and you're the reason why I didn't sleep on my bed!"

He neared her. "Is that all?"

"You made me tired."

He took one more step. She looked thoughtful.

"Hey, wait. You're not allowed to leave yet."

"Why?"

She glared at him and pulled him in with his ears the second time that night.

"Look at the mess you made." Sakuno pointed at her living room, dining room, and kitchen. It seemed like a storm passed through the first floor of her house. Only the piano was saved from the catastrophe.

"I made? You were the one who made that."

"Did not!"

"Who was the one who chased ME around her house?"

"YOU made me do it!"

"You were the one who initiated it."

"No, I wasn't! You. . " she paused a bit.

"I what?"

"You. . ."

His look was challenging. As if saying, 'Can't say it, can you?'

"You. . . You kissed me! And you even licked my ear!"

He smirked. "Licked your ear? I did not! Maybe it was just your imagination!"

"I know what I felt and that was what you did!"

"Che. . I'm leaving." He faced the door but she suddenly said, "No, you're not."

"Oh. . You'll really miss me, huh?" was his stubborn reply.

Sakuno grinned at him, "Not really." Right then, she dangled something in front of him that made him surprised.

"How did you...?"

"There's a disadvantage in wearing a loose pants, you know." The dangling thing was then placed behind her back.

"Give that back to me."

"Not unless you clean this mess, I won't."

"GIVE. MY. KEYS. BACK. TO. ME." He held out his hand.

"Yadda." She stuck her tongue out like a little child.

"You're not giving those back, are you?"

"Clean up first."

"If that's what you want. . "

Sakuno was surprised that he was giving in already.

"You're really gonna get it."

"What?"

The tennis prodigy launched on the music prodigy, surprising her. She tried to evade his attack but his reflexes were still too fast for her. He caught her in time but they both fell on the floor. Him falling on top of her.

Ryoma lifted his head immediately. When he saw her closed eyes, he couldn't help but worry. It was only a silly act.

"Oi."

He shook her. No response.

"Oi." He said louder.

He was starting to curse his self until,

"Boo!" came the surprise of our liittle Ryuuzaki.

Silence.

A girly giggle.

Laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Ryoma said annoyed.

"Your. . haha. . Your expression . . It was just. . so . . funny!" She continued laughing.

"Oh you think I'm funny, huh?"

Then she heard the jiggle of his keys. Uh-oh.

"You're not so careful are you, Sa-ku-no?"

One of her eyebrows twitched.

He stood up and she followed suit. She tried to get the keys but he kept on raising it up. Making the apparent mark of their height difference.

He was amused at how she tried so hard to get his keys again. But what startled him was what she did next.

She really didn't have time to think so rationally. It was the first thing that registered on her mind when she thought of how she should get those keys back. She recalled that she heard Tomoka and An talking about it one time. That this was one of the things that can make men surrender.

Sakuno pretended to fall which made Ryoma catch her on impulse.

_"Ryoma." she said his name huskily._

But then, she hugged him and kissed him on the neck.

There wasn't much effect but his concentration faltered and she was able to get his keys.

Perfect planning.

She grinned at him and ran for her life. And then the chase began.

Again.

"I told you to clean the mess first!"

"I won't clean anything until you give my keys back to me!"

"Hmph!"

Amazingly, after their cat and mouse chase, they still manage to clean up her house.

"I thought I'll only clean the mess downstairs?" Ryoma asked the watching Sakuno.

"Stupid. I told you to clean the mess you made. And as far as I remember, you made a mess in all parts of my house." Sakuno indicated about their chase.

He just can't help but sigh. So much for being child-like.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . **

THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND GIVING ME INSPIRATIONS!! Love lots!: : Hanako-chan, aterjsa, Otakugal, SnowCharms, youare-who-youare, Mizuno, BlackRain105 , silverDoe02 , Ai-chan , afallenheart

I'll do my best to post the next chapter faster. It'll reveal more of what happened with Sakuno and her grandmother. :)


	9. Shopping

Hey there, Stranger Haena here. You know my lines already. Oh well, this is my update for the readers of this story. I've moved the details of what happened to Sakuno and her grandmother to the next chapter.

I don't own Prince of Tennis. I'm not able to proofread this though, so you can tell me my grammar and spelling faults. May y'all have a pleasant reading. Thanks in advance!

**MY LIFE**

**Chapter 9: SHOPPING**

She didn't know that he could get this far. It seems that every time they have their 'special' guitar lessons, he improves. Fairly, at least. Well, he's a fast learner. She listened to the sounds the guitar produced, molding together to form music in her ears. Combined with the sound of wind colliding with the leaves of the trees surrounding her house, it can almost make her relax and sleep. Good thing she was not sitting on one of the fluffy chairs of her wide living room, or else she would be dozing off by now. It's one of her private relaxations whenever she has the time. Instead, she was standing beside the open door going to the backyard, her back from him, looking at nowhere in particular.

Her student was very eager to learn, which was unexpected. Thinking that he asked her to teach him just to pass the time, she accepted. She thought that it won't be long until he gets tired of it but he has survived for nearly two weeks. It's like they've spent more time now than they did before. It's mostly professional work, though. The student-teacher kind of thing. But things get friendly too whenever their playful souls come out. He puts up a chase first, and seeing that he still holds her beloved guitar while running away, she can't help but run after him. Things get a _little bit_ messy when they do that. At least, she didn't experience anything shocking like last time.

That surprised her. He was aloof, yes, but also a flirt at times. Either one of those is almost a polar opposite of the other. Although it's really annoying because he changes moods quickly like any girl around the world. He's cold, obedient, stubborn, playful, and then flirty. Whatever happened to the boy she knew was just someone who's not like this man was a mystery. It's pretty annoying too because he makes her attitude change. He must be doing something that makes her act differently around him. At least now she's acting normal, in her mind, hopefully.

This man gives her so many surprises and she could give him a reward for that. And he wasn't complaining about anything anyway, so. When the guitar stopped producing those melodic tunes, she shifted, turned, and faced him. She looked at him in the eye and said, "Let's go."

Him being confused asked, "Where?"

Her lips curved slightly. "You'll see. We're going shopping." With that, she got her keys from the sofa and went directly to the door.

**IN THE CAR**

Looks like he surprised her again by following her so politely, without even asking questions. Truth is, he's just like that and he knows that when he says something, others have to follow it. No questions asked, especially when he's serious. But when it comes to his _sempais_, namely Momoshiro Takeshi and Kikumaru Eiji, well, that's a different story.

Sakuno was smirking when they left the house. That fed his curiosity enough to make him go with her to wherever they're shopping in. Wait. _SHOPPING?? _He looked at the musician beside him, driving. Oh no. He's hoping it's not for clothes or whatever women want to get their selves into. He's really not in to those stuffs. A straight man won't ever be.

Anyway, rational mind coming back, why would she bother taking him with her? She's capable of doing that on her own right? And, hey, they just passed the mall. They're coming by a place he's never seen before. Surely, they're out of town because she's speeding up with her 2006 BMW x5. He's still wondering why they didn't use her convertible, though. It would be faster that way, seeing as she seemed like one of those people who wants to drive their cars fast. Whatever, she's the boss.

But, why are there too many trees here? Finally looking at Sakuno directly, Ryoma asked, "Where are we going?"

Again, Sakuno smirked, giving him a sidelong glance. "I thought you'd never ask." She looked back at the road. "You'll see soon enough."

She dialled a number on her cell phone and Ryoma made sure to keep his mouth shut, since it was on the loudspeaker mode. After three rings, a lady, who seemed like she's been running, answered the phone, gasping for air.

Sakuno raised her eyebrows. "An, this is Sakuno, are you at home?"

"Oh. Uhm..yes I am. What can I do for you Sakuno-chan?" An asked.

"Meet me at your store in a minute."

"Sure. But can you tell me where you are exactly?"

"One minute away from it."

"EH?" An almost shouted on the phone. "Mou. Sakuno-chan, you should've called me sooner."

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"No, not really. I-" She was cut off because of a man's voice on the background. Sakuno can imagine An blushing and thinking of things on how to get back at the man embarrassing her right now. If Sakuno was still in her teenage years, she would've blushed real hard too, hearing the seductive things the man was saying. But, she's not, so she just said, "I'll wait An, but, _please _don't take your time." And then she hung up. She knew they could be as _energetic _as rabbits at times and, believe me, it wasn't much of a good sight, for her anyway, when she caught them herself once. Or twice. She lost count. It was fine for her but now's not the time for that seeing as Sakuno needs An for some special shopping with the man sitting beside her.

Sakuno glanced at Ryoma and seeing that he was still flabbergasted by what they just heard, she chuckled. That brought him out of wherever he came from. He looked at her. Sensing the question that was about to come, she answered quickly, "Yes, that was Momo-sempai." He smirked, so did she and muttered, "Surprised you didn't he?" Then they were off to wherever they were going.

* * *

"I knew Momo-sempai was a real man," Ryoma started while car was slowing down a bit, "But it's a different story when I hear him say those kinds of things."

"Pretty weird hearing that from a bubbly and loud man. Especially when you're not his lover." Sakuno nodded at a car parked in front of, Ryoma presumed, An's house. "That's his car."

"Nice." It was a deep blue Jeep Compass. Ryoma thought it suited his sempai in a way that it shows his personality. Strong and aggressive. Well, that's Momoshiro Takeshi for him.

Sakuno opened the door. "You have any plans on going out?" She asked him, halfway through the door.

"I'm sure I don't have any choice." He opened his door and got out. She only raised an eyebrow at him. He examined the house on his way to Sakuno. House, anyway, on a first glance. But it's actually a store. A secret one maybe. The house's outline was black and it resembles a slanted G-Clef, complete with a Sakura tree as its tail. It must have been made solely for its owner to show his/her deepest passion. That led him to think that the store was for music. The rest of it was painted white, with faint lines that made it look like a musical staff.

"This place is An's. Got it two years ago. They sell musical instruments and other accessories and equipments. But they specialize mostly on guitars and pianos." She led him to the door and a bell rang when she opened it. Usual store bell chimes. And someone greets them.

"Hello there, Ryuzaki." Says Kippei Tachibana as Sakuno smiled briefly in return. "And surprisingly, you're with someone who I thought would be the last human being to step in here." He moved away from the counter."Long time no see, Echizen."

Ryoma placed his hands in the pockets of his cream-colored cargo shorts. "Been busy." It was spacious inside, and there were lots of musical instruments. A grand piano greeting them at the middle.

Kippei nodded. "So it seems." He looked a second at Sakuno then back to Ryoma. "So what brought you here?"

"She did." Ryoma said pointing at Sakuno lazily. "Never knew you're into music, Tachibana-san."

"I help my sister most of the time here. It's hard to resist when she fills you up with music most of the time. I'm interested in what she plays, but I really don't have a knack on any specific instrument. I'm just here to supervise." He shrugged.

"Just tell him that you're here to be An's security guard." Sakuno joined the talk while looking at some guitars.

Kippei looked at her and his lips curved up a bit. "You never know when something comes up."

"Momo's here most of the time." Sakuno replied picking up on one of the electrics.

"That's the major concern."

Sakuno just rolled her eyes at him.

Kippei looked at Ryoma. "You need help with anything?"

Ryoma shrugged. "I really don't know." He walked to Sakuno. "I thought we're going shopping." He said, confused as to why they're here instead of a mall or something.

"Yes, we are." Sakuno told him looking at the source of the sound of footsteps on the stairs. An and Momo came down shortly. She greeted them then looked at him. "For your guitar."

* * *

"Just look around and find a guitar that feels right for you. Lots here are classy, old, and really good. You're lucky she brought you here. We're the best of all music stores, but only professionals know this place." She said it in a matter-of-fact tone, not really bragging as most of the people do when they say those kinds of things, and confirmed his earlier thoughts that this place was a secret. It was after all the greeting he got from his Momo-sempai that Sakuno asked An to show him their guitars. He followed her through the acoustic guitar section. It seemed this place just can't run out of instruments.

He hadn't thought that she'd be the one to offer to buy him a guitar. It's a good thing he didn't pursue his plan on buying one when he was out at the mall once. She's kind when she wants to be. But she had limited his choices to acoustics, the classical. It might be cool having one of those electric guitars, though. He looked at one.

An caught his stare. "Nuh-uh. Your first one's got to be an acoustic, a classical." She pointed at the opposite isle. "Be sure to choose the one that works best for you. You may try plucking or strumming any of it. If that'll help you make a decision. You'll find it eventually. Nothing like your first guitar." An said it with a dreamy expression, recalling the days when she got her hands on her first guitar.

"Call me when you meet it." She beamed at him and walked back to where the others were. She must be overdosed with Osakada's antics. She sure is acting like her, but at least it's not much.

_'Now, back to business.'_ Ryoma thought, looking at the guitars that were surrounding him. How would he know if it was the right guitar for him? Does he have to try each of these guitars just to feel if it was right for him?

He turned to his right and found more of the acoustic guitars that they were selling. This place must be really huge. It doesn't seem like they would run out of stock anytime soon. And he hasn't seen the other section yet. He heard that this place was also Tachibana's home. Must be the second floor because that's where she and Momo came from.

He's seen almost all of it, and played some but he doesn't think he's seen one that's best for him. He checked the place where Sakuno, An, Momo, and Tachibana was staying earlier. He didn't notice them leaving. Anyway, this is an opportunity for him to check out all those electric guitars. They were pulling at him. Those kinds were really the one he likes. The sound it makes. How he heard the strong sounds from Sakuno's electric guitar during her concert. She plays it with such strong chords and emotion without it being a cacophony.

Her life's almost perfect, if not for those sad eyes and that full mouth that rarely curves into a smile. He had a gut feeling it's all because of her past. The past he didn't know. The part where he wasn't in Japan anymore. The moments when she witnessed her grandmother die in front of her eyes. He never knew the real story behind it. Others say it was an accident, but it felt really fishy. He heard Sakuno doesn't say much to other people about it.

He kept on telling himself it was just curiosity, but either way, he'll find out about it.

* * *

Her student, she got accustomed to calling him that in her mind, must be really picky. The guitar section An showed him had almost all of the best guitars they ever made. Yes. She builds guitar along with the others. It's one of her businesses that turned successful with the help of her band mates and the Tachibana's.

They left him to that room to choose one for himself and it's been thirty minutes already. Although she figured it would really turn out this way. His face practically screams for electric guitars when she told him they were shopping for his guitar. And the look he gave the electric guitar section she was browsing at earlier. Real anticipation. But she's already got a backup plan that's why she needed help from An to get a very special guitar from the store room.

She's holding it in her hands now. One of the first guitars she's ever made after An's father taught them how to do it. It was black and silver, just the way she liked it. She's ready to bring it out in the open now and let somebody else use it. One who was very eager and talented. If he won't like this, then this wasn't meant to be for him.

She heard music coming from the room they left Ryoma in. She knew the sounds very well. The chords she taught him for his 'entrance exam'. He was so in to it, he didn't realize she was already behind him. He was using the electric guitar that had the color black for most part of its body and white for the pickups, bridge and electronics. There was a silver sign at the center of its back which looked like a G-Clef at first glance, there was an R beside it that Sakuno knew very well.

He picked one of her rare works for the EG section. And that was her sign, right there at the center of its back body. But she won't let him know that. The soft sounds of it without an amplifier and his voice filled the room and her system. It surprised her that she wanted to hear more of it when he stopped.

She had her eyes closed, leaning on the wall. And when she opened them, it was the same time Ryoma stood and turned to look at her. "I'm getting this and you can't stop me." There was that stubborn tone in his voice. When Ryoma chooses something, nothing could ever make him change his mind. Just like the way he chose tennis as his career, and chose her to be his guitar teacher. This is what he wanted, and the sign on its back was one of the reasons he chose this.

She looked at him straight in the eye and she knew that amusement was present in it. "I knew that from the way you were playing with it." She delicately picked up the guitar case beside her that she had placed there while listening. "You didn't come across any acoustics that suited you?"

"I don't think I did." He shrugged.

"Well," Sakuno sat on a sofa and told him to follow. "You might be interested on this one." She opened the case that was the same shape as the guitar it safely kept in it.

Now, he realized why An was so dreamy in remembering the first time she got her first guitar. Inside was a guitar that called to him. It was a simple dark brown lined with yellow streaks. Simple, yet he could feel that it had a great sound.

"So?" Sakuno asked him, carefully breaking his thoughts. She knew what he would say. She could read it in his face. She knew what it felt like to meet your _guitar. _

"I'll take it." He said still looking at the guitar on her lap.

* * *

After buying all the accessories and equipments he needed, they greeted Momo and the Tachibana's goodbye and went in Sakuno's car.

"Back's full." Ryoma started.

"Yeah, I could see that. It's all yours." Sakuno replied, looking straight on the road.

"Why didn't you let me pay for it?" It was something that irritated him but still made him curious.

"It was your reward." She said plainly.

"For what?" He said confused.

"For being a good student." She left it at that. No feeding of egos for now. He's not just good, he's great and really talented. But she won't tell him that.

"Hn. you just have to admit that now?"

"Oh _Ryoma_, it's a fact that you know very well, but don't let that get in your head. What you know is just the tips of my hair."

"Oh really?"

"There's more to this than what you expect."

"How would you know what I expect?"

"It's written all over your face."

"Then would you know that I expect you to have dinner with me tonight?" He said it oh-so-smoothly.

She glanced at him briefly then continued looking at the road. "I know it now."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"It depends, really."

"On what?" He looked intently at her now.

"On wherever you're taking me." And she could feel it.

"That depends on where you want."

She looked at him and asked, "Where are you staying right now?"

"At a hotel." He raised an eyebrow at her.

So did she. "Didn't you have a house?"

"It's under construction."

"What hotel are you staying at?"

Ryoma told her the name of the hotel then she didn't say anything. He looked at the sun setting down. And then he realized that the road was heading to the hotel he was staying at. "What are we doing here?"

"You're checking out of this hotel." Sakuno told him when she pulled up then went out of the car, knowing that Ryoma would be following after her.

"What do you mean?" He asked her hurriedly.

"I mean what I said."

"Where do you suppose I'll stay after?" He asked, confused now.

"You're staying at my place. Those things at the back of my car won't fit in a hotel room." She entered the hotel lobby and missed Ryoma's surprised stare. "That way, I can supervise how you handle those with care. And we're having dinner at my place." Then she was talking to the hotel clerk.

Oh, the advantage of being her student, Ryoma mused.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

I want to know what you think of this chapter. So, please review. :)


	10. Attorneys

Hello there! :) Here's the next chappie. . . Have fun reading!

Thanks for those who reviewed! I'm very grateful. *bows* I love you guys, mwah!!

**MY LIFE**

**Chapter 10: ATTORNEYS**

What could be the reason when a man takes so long to pack up his things? He couldn't have had so many clothes to pack right? She didn't know any man who measures up to a woman when it comes to the amount of clothes. Maybe he just bought too many tennis equipments. That's all the more reason to let him stay at her place because the things they bought today won't exactly fit in a hotel room if he did.

Whatever the reason is, he's making her wait. That's a really bad thing. No one makes her wait. And it really irritates her senses. Enough to make her want to shoo away that disturbing feeling gnawing at her stomach. She sighed and impatiently looked at the elevator. Should she give up her pride now? Or just stay here?

_'Like an obedient puppy?'_ Sakuno thought grimly. _'I don't think so.'_ She shook her head. She already got over that attitude years ago and she won't ever do it again. This man won't be the reason for her to do it again. The stares of the people around her is really disturbing her anyway. It's about time she get away from it. Standing up, she adjusted her tinted glasses and walked towards the elevator. She pressed the up button and saw that it's coming from the 20th floor. Hell. That's a lot of time to think her thoughts when all she wants to do is drag that student of hers to where her solitude is. The people around her doesn't make her feel comfortable at all. Where's the hotel hospitality they should be having?

She's hoping the elevator won't include anyone brave enough to approach her right now. She's really not in the mood. Not when Ryoma is ruining it at the moment. Without his knowledge, of course. Or maybe he did know that and is just doing it to piss her off. _'So much for letting him stay at my place.' _And she can almost see him doing a lot more of pissing her off while he's staying there. Lots of surprises that man has. She noticed that it didn't stop at the 15th floor, where she was certain Ryoma was staying at. She narrowed her eyes and kept her calm.

She was thinking of a lot more convenient ways to scold and drag Ryoma away from here when the elevator doors opened. The mirror-like walls invited her in and she was thankful no one was inside. She'll have a solo flight in the elevator. Thank God! But it took only two seconds to wash the happy thoughts away. If only she pressed the closing button earlier, that part would've been a reality and a man who was speaking to someone with his phone wouldn't have been able to swiftly get in.

Hopefully, the man won't be speaking to her. And that's her only wish. If he's one of the men who hits on any damn women on the face of the planet, well, he could bet his sorry ass she can protect herself. Which she thought, surveying him at the corner of her eye, won't be necessary because he's wearing a decent business suit and he's carrying a suitcase. A lawyer maybe, or just a businessman who's wearing a black tinted shades. Combed brown hair and neatly shaved. Busy man, that's for sure. Still, it won't hurt to get your guard up.

Five more floors and she'd be able to get to the idiot that's making her wait. Then the man had to shatter the moment.

When he was finished talking on his phone about things Sakuno didn't bother to listen to, he removed his shades and placed it on his pockets. When he turned to her, he tilted his head for a better look at her face. "Hello miss, aren't you that famous Ice Princess?"

For the sake of being polite to her elders, -she was thinking the man was in his late thirties- she looked at him and nodded her head, thinking that it passed as a bow. "Yes I am, sir."

He kindly smiled. "Ah, you're a very talented musician. My daughter likes you a lot."

Sakuno almost stumbled with the words, but she still kept her cool. "Thanks, sir." It's not everyday you hear that from someone who looks like a really loving father.

"Well then, I hope you're doing well and may you have a more blessed career." She caught the color of his eyes before it narrowed again when he smiled. A rich color of brown, just like hers. Something was tugging in her memory. But she held it away for the meantime.

As the door to the 14th floor opened, she didn't even notice him pressing the button, he stepped out and looked at her. He was still wearing that smile on his face when he said, "My name's Katsuro, Miss Ryuuzaki. We'll see each other again." And then the doors were closed.

Sakuno just stared at it. He'd become polite so suddenly and the tugging in her brain was back again. Somewhere in there, she's seen him. If only she could concentrate on doing that right now. She'll do it later, maybe. Whenever she'll remember it.

_'But now,'_ She thought arriving at the 15th floor. _'I have to drag someone out of this place.'_

_

* * *

_

His oyaji got a wide skill when it comes to bothering others. When he thought he would only spend ten minutes in this hotel room, a phone call from his oyaji made it half an hour. He knows he won't stop pestering him if he just ignored the phone calls. It's really not a great idea to answer it outside because every time his oyaji calls, Ryoma's face would be really annoyed or just want to scream at his oyaji for talking to him about _things_.

Echizen Nanjiro was thinking that his son won't be coming back to USA for awhile because he already got _the _woman. And that he doesn't want to leave because of her. That's not true, of course. He hadn't met the woman. Not that he could've found one that he'll spend the rest of his life with just by going back to Japan. That's not part of the plan. Yet. Didn't his oyaji remember that it was his vacation? He's getting older all right. That's a sure sign.

But he won't be leaving Japan until he find out what has happened to Ryuuzaki Sakuno. He looked at the bedside table and saw the miniature cat his mother gave him before he boarded the plane back to Japan. He could still remember how his mother's beautiful face looked like when she gave it to him.

_"You have to take care of it." She began as she gave it to him gently. Just how she's always been to him. "And it has to be the proper way, young man. Don't you ever forget to call us when you get there." Rinko gathered him close to her. "Good luck, Ryoma." And Ryoma knew it wasn't just for his flight._

He held the figurine in his right hand when he walked to his bags. _'A cat,' _He thought, _'was a curious creature.'_ And that was so like him. It looked just like Karupin, who died months after he turned twenty. Must have been satisfied with his life there and died in his sleep. The cat wasn't sick. They knew that. It was just his time to pass away.

Ryoma placed it in his pockets. It was heavy but he didn't mind the weight of it. He picked up his luggage and the tennis bag he left in the hotel room. Good thing he left his other things on his car. He checked the room once more and made sure that he didn't leave anything. When he was sure of that. He walked to the door and was surprised by the speed when he opened it. He only applied little force after all. Added to that was a girl who was still holding to the doorknob and whose left cheek was on his chest.

The girl looked up and he realized that she wasn't a girl anymore. She was a lady, or a woman, as his oyaji would prefer to call them. It wasn't long after when he realized that her gorgeous brown eyes was making the room go colder. Which, he knew, was also his capability. (Don't take that literally.) Still, he was disappointed because it was covered with the shades that she was wearing.

"You're making me wait." Sakuno told him when she straightened and looked up at him. His height added to one of her irritations now. She looked beyond his shoulders to check if he'd been with someone. She couldn't think of anything else that made him take that long.

He followed her gaze but didn't find anything interesting. They looked at each other again. "My father called. He held me up."

The end of her left eyebrow moved up slightly. She turned around and moved away from the door, making way for him to close it. "Whatever it is, no one makes me wait."

He looked at her and wondered how the Gods can make such an amazing human being. "Sure."

He knew she was annoyed at him when she arrived at his door. But now that they're in the elevator, she doesn't seem to mind it much anymore. Instead, she was concentrated on something. On her thoughts. That's obvious, so he just left her be.

The silence was fine for him but it was better when she talked. And how grateful he was when she did.

"How are they?" When he didn't answer, she turned her head to him and added, "Your family."

His face showed that he understood. But this wasn't the topic he was particularly fond of. _What was? He wouldn't even dare to start a conversation with anyone unless he needed to. _"Fine."

"Expand that for me?" Sakuno told him. Thinking that the one-syllable-replying-idiot was back. When he took longer to answer the question, she faced him and leaned against the wall of the elevator. She felt the coldness as soon as it touched her back. Her shirt wasn't making any effort in keeping her warm. At least the knitted scarf she wore around her neck was making up for it. She crossed her arms and motioned for him to answer the question.

"They're living their lives the way they want it." He finally told her. '_That's the easiest way to put it.' _

Sakuno nodded, "Good. You have to learn to _expand or define_ what you say when you're around me. It's a bad habit of yours to answer people with only a sound that may be considered a word for you or just, plainly, a word."

"Why does that matter to you anyway?" He stared at her.

"You'll be staying at my house. You'll be around me most of the time, so I might as well tell you that, right?" She met his stare equally through her tinted glasses. This man wasn't doing anything. It was her own reaction to him that makes her attitude different toward him. That fact irritated her to the bones.

"Sure." He saw it as soon as it surfaced in her eyes. That mild irritation that swims in her eyes then breaks her cool for awhile. Although, right now, he doesn't know what made her feel that way anymore. His response? Or is it something else?

He took a step on her direction while she watched him. He took another and she didn't even flinch. He reached for her shades, removing it in his own time. He continued to look at her eyes, trying to find what was hidden in its depths. With his other hand, he touched her cheek when she looked away, or tried to. It's hard when the man's got you cornered.

"What happened to you?" Ryoma quietly asked and was lowering to her height. He slowly touched his forehead to hers. The instant he did, worry came as fast as a lightning.

She saw it quickly, and was relieved that they were already on the first floor. She removed his hand on her cheek briskly and told him, "Hands off, remember?"

She was off to her car by the time he went out and he was left with the burning temperature of her forehead on his.

* * *

Days passed since Ryoma moved in and he wasn't even feeling like a guest in Sakuno's house anymore. It's like he was the only one living in it. The girl was barely in the house! What happened to _you'll be around me most of the time_? He doesn't even know what she was doing outside of it. It was her vacation, for God's sake. Doesn't she ever rest? Although she sees to it that she leaves an exercise for his guitar lessons, it's still different when you've got your mentor with you.

Ryoma was strumming his acoustic guitar before having his lunch when Sakuno miraculously came back. She never did at the middle of the day for the past week. The house was always empty whenever he came back from the tennis courts. She comes home late at night, then leaves early again. He never got the chance to check if she was sick or not. She was really burning up when he checked out of the hotel. The girl's strict as her grandmother and she made it clear that the 'Hands Off Her And Her Personal Things' was a major rule in her house. It's highly unlikely that she would talk to him about her health.

Standing up, he walked to the sliding door and opened it. Pleased to see that he was right, that Sakuno was changing from her boots to her house slippers. "Where have you been?" He asked while watching her.

She picked up her boots and tried to walk past him. He blocked her with his arm on the door while she glared at him. "This is my house and you have no right to do that." She was tired, he knew. Her eyes looked worse. He closed the sliding door and walked to where she was going. Sakuno would always go to her piano when she comes home. Even when she didn't have any plans on playing anything. But, right now, she wanted to. Needed to. And so, she played the notes of the first song that came to her mind.

_'Something's wrong.' _Ryoma thought. He didn't know what it was but something was wrong. He could feel it around Sakuno. She's never gone inside her house like this.

As she tried hard not to drift away while playing, she looked at him. He was standing beside her, watching her delicately soft hands press away with the notes of _Tears In Heaven_. Playing the piano made her calm. She's found out too many things this past week. And it's made her a bit temperemental. She had to apologize for her behavior.

"I was out. Taking care of my," she stopped talking and saw him fully listening to her piano and her voice. "Business." She decided.

He made a sound that told her he understood. She continued playing. "I'm sure those aren't really part of yours but I feel obligated to tell you." She knew in her Obaa-chan's part, the Echizens had become part of the family.

"There was a man." Sakuno started again. Ryoma shifted, preparing himself for whatever she was going to tell him. Was she seeing someone? Going out as in dating? Why'd she have to tell him? He's just her student and an occupant in her house. He doesn't care about her personal life. Well, that's what he thought. Either way he continued listening to her.

"I've been seeing him in my dreams vividly ever since we came back from the hotel." She straightened her back more. _'It's better if you tell the people around you what's bothering you.' _She remembered what Shiba-san told her. They've been working the past week, looking for the man named Katsuro at the hotel. _'To hell with my pride. He's staying at my house. It's better if he knew everything that's happened so that he won't bother me anymore.' Sakuno thought. _

She looked at him. "Dreams that contained the accident Obaa-chan was in." She finished the song, and stood up. She walked to the Tennis racket that was displayed in the living room. Hanging there was the blue tennis racket her Obaa-chan was so proud of. She gripped the handle and turned back to Ryoma holding it. "This was her pride. She's gone to so many tournaments winning with it." She placed it back and lightly brushed her hands on the shelf beneath it.

"We were racing back to our house. Whoever comes home last would've prepared our dinner." She told Ryoma and he didn't say anything. It was just like the two of them to do that. He'd been hearing his coach mutter things like _'I'll prepare dinner again if I come home late' or I can't let my granddaughter beat me' _when he was still a freshman in middle school.

"She used her car while I walked to our house. She gave me a headstart. She always did, saying that I already had a handicap." She saw a tennis ball on the corner of the shelf and held on it. "It was the very first time I got home ahead of her, I felt happy for the victory. She always got home first so that I'll be the one to prepare dinner. The happiness wavered and fell when she still didn't come home. I waited for an hour and called her. She wasn't answering her phone."

She threw the ball up and caught it. "The school told me she already left. No signs of her on the schoolgrounds. I waited and waited. When I went out and followed the route she always used, I saw her talking to a man on the other side of the main road. I was sure they were arguing. It took me two shouts to get her attention. There was a big and loud speaker blaring on my side of the road. I thought it was relief and surprise that made her eyes go wide and run to me."

"She was screaming, shouting at me, and I couldn't hear her. I tried to warn her that the traffic lights were still green but she couldn't hear me, either. I almost met her halfway. There were no cars when I started running. But then," She squeezed the tennis ball tightly. "This sleek and quiet car came speeding at her, the driver must've been drunk and threw her meters away from where I was supposed to be meeting her."

She threw the ball at her sofa. "The bastard hit her, made her bleed to death, and cracked almost every bone in my grandma's body. She was strong all right. But her body was as old as the date on her birth certificate." She sat on the sofa and leaned backward, looking at the ceiling. "I could still hear her screaming. I thought she was alive." She looked at Ryoma now. "But the the people who were there told me that it wasn't my grandmother screaming. It was me, begging her to open her eyes and live."

"Days after that, I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't even know who called for the ambulance or who arranged her funeral. Must've been me or the school." She shrugged then leaned on her knees, something in her eyes changing. "But the man I saw at the hotel you were staying at made me remember things I saw when the ambulance came to pick my grandmother up."

Ryoma could see the fury, sadness, rage, and loneliness mixing in her eyes. Changing the color of it to its darkest.

"He was the one my grandma was talking to. They were arguing, all right. But he was calm even when I saw him standing at the same place where my grandma left him. He was gone when the ambulance came by. Damn it. And I was compelled to respect old men too." She muttered the last part to herself. She looked at Ryoma and didn't notice she was still glaring. "You must be wondering why I'm telling this to you now."

Ryoma's gaze at her didn't waver a bit. "Ah. But it's better now that I know more what the hell happened to you." Now that curiosity was fed, what will he do?

"The man's name is Katsuro." Sakuno observed him.

"Did you meet him at the lobby?" Ryoma asked, thinking that he could've done something bad to her if it was somewhere private.

"I met him at the elevator when I went to your hotel room." She told him and this Katsuro was already on Ryoma's bad side. Sakuno got a folder from her bag. "I asked Shiba-san to look for the file of the man named Katsuro who was staying at that hotel. She found it for me. And he looks exactly like the man I saw." She gave the folder to Ryoma. "Ne Ryoma," She waited for him to look at her before continuing. "What was your mother's maiden name?"

"Takeuchi, why?" He was confused that Sakuno's asking that kind of question all of a sudden.

"He is Takeuchi Katsuro. A lawyer. I heard your mother was too. She wouldn't happen to be related to him, would she?" Sakuno still asked him that even when she already knew his answer. Shiba-san's resources were really deep.

Something clicked in Ryoma's brain and he paled. How the hell did he forget? He looked at the picture of the man on the file and looked up at Sakuno. "He's my uncle."

_Atty. Takeuchi Katsuro is the brother of the former Atty. Takeuchi Rinko, who is now named Echizen Rinko._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

I don't own Prince of Tennis and Tears in Heaven. (That song almost gets me teary-eyed every time I hear it. Even when it's just the piano or guitar version.)**  
**

There you go. Thanks for reading this chapter! You can tell me my grammar and spelling faults if you'd like. AND I wanna know what you think about this so please review. :)


End file.
